affaire n321: l
by Aresielle
Summary: réponce à un défi d'Ivrian: James Potter, le plus célèbre détective du monde magique, affronte avec l’aide de son fils Harry et celle de son meilleur ami et associé, Remus Lupin, son diabolique ennemi de toujours, Lucius Malfoy. Le problème, c
1. Default Chapter

Réponse au défit n°12 d'Ivrian:

**Élémentaire, mon cher Moony**

James Potter, le plus célèbre détective du monde magique, affronte avec l'aide de son fils Harry et celle de son meilleur ami et associé, Remus Lupin, son diabolique ennemi de toujours, Lucius Malfoy. Le problème, c'est que James est secrètement attiré par Lucius, que Remus craque pour Severus Snape, l'associé de Lucius, et que Harry est tombé amoureux de Draco, le fils de ce même Lucius. Du bazar en perspective !

__

_Conditions à remplir_ : Que l'histoire se passe au début du siècle, dans un UA. Vous pouvez garder la magie ou non. Mais James et Harry doivent impérativement habiter au 221, Baker Street. Slash, vous l'aurez compris

Genre: action/aventure/romance

Rating:PG13

Disclaimer: les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et l'idée originale est à Ivrian.

Note : je cherche quelqu'un qui accepterait de m'aider à corriger mes fautes d'orthographes et de grammaires catastrophiques (je sais, c'est désespérant). Quelqu'un me l'avais déjà proposé mais j'ai eu des problèmes avec mon ordinateur et j'ai perdu le mail correspondant.

Affaire n°321 : _l'affaire Black, première partie._

Londres, British Museum, 21 septembre 1904, 21h36

_La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures déjà et une brume épaisse envahissait les rues de Londres. L'inspecteur Black leva les yeux vers le musée : toujours aucun signe du Slytherin. Soufflant sur ses doigts gourds pour les réchauffer, il entreprit de passer en revue ses hommes, postés en différents endroits stratégiques. Cette fois-ci le voleur le plus insaisissable d'Angleterre ne lui échapperait pas. Il s'engagea dans l'étroite ruelle qui reliait son poste d'observation à l'entrée de service. Soudain le smog_[lh1] _ se fit plus dense autour de lui et il sentit une corde s'enrouler autour de son cou. Il tenta de se débattre mais une étrange torpeur s'empara de tout son être et il sombra dans l'inconscience…_

Londres, 221 Baker Street, 22 septembre 1904, 07h54

Comme tout les matins James Potter descendit les escalier vêtu d'une robe de chambre et alla s'installer dans la salle à manger pour y prendre son petit déjeuné. Son fils Harry était déjà habillé et finissait rapidement ses œufs et son bacon. Laissant la gouvernante Minerva McGonnagal lui servir une grande tasse de thé brûlant, James s'assit nonchalamment sûr sa chaise et interrogea le jeune homme du regard.

"- Je vais pêcher avec Ron." Répondit celui-ci à la question muette. "Il a trouvé un nouveau coin poissonneux un peu à l'extérieur de la ville.

- Bien, fais quand même attention et ne rentre pas trop tard.

- Merci papa !" L'adolescent aux yeux vert se leva alors, ramassa son matériel de pêche qui traînait dans l'entrée et se rua à l'extérieur de la maison en souhaitant une bonne journée à son père.

"- Quel adorable petit garçon, il grandit si vite !" La vieille femme essuya une larme.

"- Voyons Minerva, ce n'est plus un enfant. Il a déjà quinze ans.

- Je le sais bien monsieur, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter.

- Minerva, vous ne pouvez pas continuer à le couver jusqu'à ses quarante ans.

- je le fais bien pour vous.

- Hum ! Oui, c'est vrai.

- Le pauvre petit, il ressemble tant à sa défunte mère.

- Je sais

- J'espère chaque jour qu'il ne nous quittera pas dans des circonstances aussi tragiques.

- Minerva, ne vous inquiétez pas pour lui. Il est fort. De plus il sera avec son ami Ron, il n'y a rien à craindre." La gouvernante sécha ses larmes et partie vers la cuisine. James soupira, passa sa main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés et commença son petit déjeuné.

Un peu plus loin dans la rue, 22 septembre 1904, 08h12

Remus Lupin se rendait d'un pas pressé chez son vieil ami. Croisant Colin, le petit marchand de journaux, il lui acheta un exemplaire du Daily Prophet et pressa le pas. Arrivé au 221 Baker Street il toqua à la porte. Quelque minute plus tard un petit homme au teint olivâtre et au long nez en forme de crayon lui ouvrit.

"- Bonjour monsieur Lupin.

- bonjours Dobby, James est-il là ?

- Oui monsieur. Je vous conduis tout de suite à lui." Remus le suivit jusqu'au salon.

"- Veuillez patienter quelques instants je vous pris. Je vais prévenir monsieur de votre arrivée.

- Faites vite !" Ne tenant pas en place, Remus faisait les cent pas devant la cheminée. James arriva finalement, toujours vêtu de sa robe de chambre et s'installa confortablement dans un fauteuil.

"- Et bien Moony, que me vaut cette si matinale visite ?

- Bonjours James, lit ça !" Remus ramassa le journal qu'il avait posé sûr la table basse en arrivant et le tendit à son ami. Celui-ci entreprit de le lire et devint soudain très pale.

"- Oh mon dieu ! Je monte m'habiller et nous partons tous de suite. Dobby ! Prépare la voiture !

- Bien monsieur."

James posa le journal sûr la table et se précipita dans sa chambre. En première page on pouvait lire :

_Meurtre de l'inspecteur Sirius Black_

_La nuit dernière, alors que l'inspecteur et son équipe étaient à l'affût du célèbre voleur Le Slytherin qui avait annoncé qu'il déroberait le portrait de la reine Élisabeth Première, un événement inattendu est survenu. En effet, contrairement à ces habitudes le gentleman cambrioleur a semble-t-il répandu le sang. Le corps de l'inspecteur Black a été retrouvé vers minuit alors que la toile avait disparue. Pour plus de détails lire en page trois._

British Museum, 22 septembre 1904, 08h59

James et Remus passèrent les cordons de sécurité établis par Scotland Yard et se dirigèrent vers le chef de la Brigade Criminelle Albus Dumbledore.

"- Commissaire ?

- Ah ! Monsieur Potter, monsieur Lupin. Je suppose que vous avez appris la triste nouvelle.

- Difficile d'y échapper, elle fait la une des journaux. Que s'est-il passé ?

- Et bien, à vrai dire nous l'ignorons. L'attention de tous était portée sûr le vol du tableau. Et tôt ce matin… Je vous laisse deviner la suite. Cette nuit nous avons perdu un excellent élément. Je crois savoir que l'inspecteur était un de vos amis détective ?

- Oui !

- Je suppose que vous désirez participer à l'enquête

- Je ne serais pas ici dans le cas contraire.

- Bien, suivez-moi." Le commissaire Dumbledore les conduisit jusqu'au lieu du crime où deux hommes semblaient chercher des indices.

"- Je vous présente les inspecteurs Rubeus Derrick Hagrid et Gilderoy Colombo Lockhart. Ils sont chargés de l'enquête. Messieurs, je suppose qu'il est inutile de vous présenter le détective James Potter et son associé le docteur Lupin."

L'un des deux hommes aussi grand qu'un humain puisse l'être et bâtit comme un ours tendit une main à James et sourit de toutes ses dents.

"- R'vi d'faire vo'te con'sance m'sieur !

- Moi de même. Avez-vous découvert quelque chose ?"

Le partenaire du géant, un homme blond très élégant vêtu d'un costume lavande ce tourna vers eux.

"- Non, pas encore. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas. Je suis déjà sûr une piste. Cette affaire sera vite résolue ou je ne m'appelle pas Gilderoy colombo Lockhart !

- Et ? Faites-nous donc part de vos conclusions.

- Oui chef, la réponse est évidente : il s'agit du baron de la pègre. J'ai nommé Tom Marvolo Riddle.

- Dois-je vous rappeler, jeune homme, qu'il est toujours derrière les barreaux et qu'il n'est pas près d'en sortir ?

- Ch'f a rai'on Gil, même qu'c'est Black qui l'a envoyé l'bas.

- Mais il a le bras long, cela pourrait être un acte de vengeance de n'importe lequel de ses lieutenants.

- Il ne faut négliger aucune piste commissaire, l'inspecteur Lockhart a peut-être raison, il se peut que ce soit une vengeance.

- Si vous le dites, monsieur Potter. Je n'oserais pas remettre votre jugement en cause."

James fit signe à Remus qui enfila une paire de gants et commença son investigation. L'imitant les deux inspecteurs reprirent leur travail.

"- Avez-vous d'autres suspects ?" Demanda James qui observait la silhouette peinte sûr le sol

"- Oui. Le Slytherin tout d'abord, comme vous vous en doutez, mais cela n'est pas vraiment son style.

- Vous seriez étonné de savoir tout ce dont il est capable.

- Ainsi que ses deux cousines, Bellatrix Lestrange, surnommée la veuve noire, et Narcissa Black.

- La femme d'affaire ?

- Elle-même ! Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que Black avait hérité de terres et d'une importante fortune à la mort de sa mère l'année dernière.

- Continuez.

- Il se trouve que ces deux femmes éprouvent quelques difficultés financières ces dernier temps et comme elles sont ses uniques héritières…

- N'importe laquelle des deux aurait pu faire le coup…

- Je voie. Tiens ! Qu'est-ce donc que cela ?" James se baissa, sortit un couteau de sa poche et gratta le sol.

"- De la peinture verte, encore fraîche. Etrange…

- Oh ! Pas tant que ça, en fait son corps en était maculé.

- Personnellement je pencherais pour l'hypothèse d'un fou."

James, pensif, renifla la peinture. Elle avait une drôle d'odeur. Il se releva et appela Remus.

"- Dis-moi, tu reconnais cette odeur ?

- Oui, on dirait de… De l'opium.

- Dites-moi commissaire, vous disiez que le corps de l'inspecteur Black était maculé de peinture ?

- Oui… Euh, en fait c'est la corde qui était enroulée tout autour de lui qui l'était.[lh2]

- Hum ! Serait-il possible d'examiner le corps ?

- Mais certainement. Le coronaire sera ravi de vous revoir, enfin…

- Je comprends commissaire, tu viens Remus ?

- J'arrive !

- Au fait, monsieur Potter…

- Oui ?

- Nous… Nous organisons une réception ce soir à la mémoire de Sirius Black. J'espère que vous serez des notre. Vous aussi docteur. En tant qu'ami proche du défunt votre présence sera la bienvenue.

- J'y serai. Au revoir commissaire.

- Au revoir."

Service médico-légal de Scotland yard, 22 septembre 1904, 10h37

James et Remus entrèrent dans la pièce où le médecin légiste et son assistant procédaient aux autopsies. La pièce était froide et sentait le formol. Néanmoins cela ne semblait guère déranger les deux hommes. Le docteur Alastor Maugrey était affairé autour du cadavre d'une femme pendant que le docteur Flitwick prenait des notes.

"- Docteur ?

- Ah ! Potter, quel bon vent vous amène ?

- Excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais je voudrais quelques renseignements.

- Oh ! Mais vous ne me dérangez pas. Allez-y, posez vos questions.

- Si vous avez du travail je peux repasser plus tard.

- Pas la peine. De toute façon je doute qu'elle s'enfuie très loin dans son état."

Le docteur, son assistant et Remus rirent. James soupira, décidément il ne comprendrait jamais rien à leurs sens de l'humour particulier. Cela devait être quelque chose que l'on vous apprenait à l'école de médecine.

"- Il me sembla que ce matin vous avez reçu le corps de l'inspecteur Black ?

- Oui, sale affaire !" Dit-il, retrouvant son calme. "Il n'était pas très beau à voir. Quel gâchis ! Surtout quand on l'a connu de son vivant. Par ici." James et Remus suivirent Maugrey dans une petite salle attenante. La pièce ne comprenait qu'une table où reposait la dépouille terrestre de Sirius. Sûr le mur on avait affiché des feuilles de papier où était inscrite, James le savait par expérience, les résultats de l'autopsie dans l'écriture petite et serrée du docteur Flitwick. À coté des feuilles il y avait des photos des différentes blessures infligées à la victime. Maugrey souleva le drap révélant le visage de l'homme. S'il n'avait été aussi pâle, on aurait pu croire qu'il dormait.

"- L'homicide a eu lieu vers vingt deux heures, hier soir. La victime a été poignardée à plusieurs endroits au thorax et à l'abdomen. Au vu de l'angle de pénétration de la lame je dirais que l'agresseur devait être gaucher et plus petit que la victime. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui l'a tué. La lame, que l'on a trouvée plantée dans son corps, était imprégnée d'un poison très violent. Il n'y a aucune trace de lutte.

"- Je ne peux pas croire qu'il ne se soit pas défendu.

- Il n'en a pas eu le temps. Vous voyez ces marques sûr son cou ? Elles ont été produites par une corde assez fine ma foi et hérissée de pointes. L'ensemble a été enduit d'un mélange différant de celui appliqué sur la lame. Il s'agit de peinture verte et d'un concentré d'opium. Une très bonne peinture à l'huile ; du genre qu'utilisent les peintres. Et relativement chère si l'on en croit les pigments utilisés. Il devait être évanoui lorsqu'il a été tué.

- Au moins il n'a pas trop souffert." Murmura Remus.

"- Connaissez-vous le poison qui l'a terrassé ?

- Je n'ai pas encore les résultats de l'analyse mais je supputerais qu'il s'agit de curare ou de cyanure[M3] . Dans tout les cas la personne qui a commis cet assassinat doit s'y connaître un minimum en poison. Enfin c'est une triste fin. Il n'a pas été assez vigilant. Vous viendrez à la petite soirée de ce soir ?

- Oui bien sûr.

- Emmenez le petit Harry avec vous, mes filles seront ravies de le revoir.

- Je n'en doute pas. Au revoir !

- Au revoir, et à ce soir." Dit Remus.

"- Au revoir, jeune gens, et n'oubliez pas. VIGILENCE CONSTANTE ! Ou vous finirez comme ce pauvre Sirius."

Quelque part hors de la ville, prés d'un étant, 22 septembre 1904, 10h42

Harry et son ami Ron, un grand rouquin originaire de White Chapel, rangeaient leur matériel de pêche. Ils avaient fait de belles prises et s'apprêtaient à rentrer. De plus une brume persistante commençait à se lever et bientôt ils ne verraient plus rien. Harry releva les yeux de son matériel et fixa quelques instants l'autre rive. Et là, sous ses yeux ébahis apparut la plus belle créature qu'il n'ai jamais vue. Tous de blanc vêtu et monté à cheval, ses cheveux blonds volant dans son sillage, le cavalier se tourna vers lui et le regarda quelque instants ; puis apercevant Ron il tourna la bride et partit au galop.

"- Non ! Ne pars pas !

- Mais, je suis là !" Puis, avisant l'air perdu de son ami.

"- Ca ne va pas ?

- Euh ! Non, rien. Tout va bien Ron, rentrons.

Baker Street, 22 septembre 1904, 16h56

Harry rentra chez lui encore bouleversé par l'apparition de l'ange blond, car pour lui une aussi parfaite créature ne pouvait être qu'un ange. Il venait de passer la journée avec son meilleur ami qui l'avait finalement raccompagné, inquiet pour sa santé mentale. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait le jeune homme dans cet état. Empêchant le garçon à lunette de se cogner dans un lampadaire pour la treizième fois en une heure.

"- Ca va Harry ?

- Oui." Répondit-il d'une voie absente.

"- Tu est sûr ? Depuis tout à l'heure tu agis de façon… Bizarre.

- Je vais très bien, ne t'inquiète pas." Harry afficha alors un sourire radieux et marcha sur la queue d'un chat.

"- Je crois que je suis amoureux.

- Tout s'explique… Et de qui s'agit-il, cette fois ?" Demanda son ami d'un air taquin.

"- Je ne sais pas. Je l'ai juste entraperçu. Mais je sais déjà que c'est auprès de cette personne que je veux finir mes jours.

- Ouais ! Tu dis ça à chaque fois. Et dans trois jour tu l'aura oubliée.

- Pas cette fois Ron. Pas cette fois…

- Bien nous somme arrivés, je te laisse. Et fais attention à ne pas te prendre les pieds dans le porte-parapluie comme la dernière fois. Allez. Salut !

- Salut." Harry salua son ami d'un air absent et franchit la porte d'entrée. Toujours dans la lune il ne remarqua pas les mines sombres qu'affichaient son père et son associé. Souriant et fredonnant une ritournelle bien connue des amoureux, le jeune homme se jeta au cou de son géniteur.

"- Re-bonjour papa. Alors comment s'est passer ta journée ?" Voyant que James ne lui répondait pas et remarquant enfin la tristesse dans le regard de celui-ci le jeune Potter lâcha l'homme et recula, soudain inquiet.

"- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Sirius est mort.

- Mais… Co… Comment ?

- Il a été tué la nuit dernière alors qu'il été en service." Répondit Remus de sa voie calme.

"- Pourquoi ?

- On ne le sait pas encore.

- Ca va aller fiston ?" Le jeune homme acquiesça lentement de la tête et se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil faisant face à celui de son père. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que son parrain était mort. Lui qui était toujours plein de vie. Il ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine et les encercla de ses bras, retenant avec difficulté les larmes qu'il sentait s'accumuler au coin de ses yeux.

"- Scotland Yard organise une soirée en sa mémoire ce soir. Tu veux venir ?" Le jeune homme signifia son accord et se leva dans l'intention de rejoindre sa chambre.

"- Nous partirons à dix-neuf heures."

Alors que l'adolescent quittait la pièce Remus se leva à son tour.

"- Bien je vais rentrer chez moi me préparer. À tout à l'heure.

- Je passe te chercher ?

- Oui, merci." Remus sortit à son tour laissant James seul en proie à diverses tergiversations.

Hôtel de police de Scotland Yard, salle de réception, 22 septembre 1904, 20h34

La salle était comble. Tout West End semblait s'être réuni pour rendre un dernier hommage à l'inspecteur Sirius Black. L'ambiance était aussi festive qu'elle pouvait l'être en pareille occasion. James esquissa un sourire : Sirius aurait apprécié, il n'aimait pas voir les gens se morfondre. Se faufilant entre les convives il croisa bon nombre de dignitaires : le chef de la police, plusieurs ministres, un nombre impressionnant de magnats des affaires et de banquiers, et bien entendu les sœurs Black, les cousines du défunt. Remus discutait avec les médecins légistes et Harry tenait compagnie aux quatre filles du docteur Maugrey. Ce fut donc seul que James se dirigea vers les deux femmes pour leur présenter ses condoléances et leur fixer un rendez-vous le lendemain pour les interroger.

C'est alors qu'il le vit : ces longs cheveux blonds scintillants à la lumière du soleil couchant, dominant la foule qui l'entourait par sa grâce et sa prestance. Oubliant son but premier, James tenta de se diriger vers lui mais les londoniens semblaient avoir décidé du contraire et le refoulaient sans cesse loin de lui. Soudain l'homme tourna la tête dans sa direction et James croisa son regard. Il déglutit péniblement. À chacune de leur rencontre il était envahi par ce même sentiment de plénitude mêlée à une anxiété fébrile. Incapable de rompre le contact visuel il restait impuissant, se noyant dans les yeux trop bleu de l'aristocrate. Ce dernier lui sourit et disparut tout aussi rapidement qu'il lui était apparut.

"- Lucius !" Murmura James.

"- Ah ! James tu es là !" Remus se rapprocha à grandes enjambés de son ami.

"- James, ça va ? On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme.

- Hein ? Oh, Remus. Ça va… Oui, ça va.

- Bien. Je te cherchais, les sœur Black sont arrivées et je pensais que tu voudrais peut-être leur parler.

- Euh ! Nous irons les interroger demain. Laissons-les tranquilles ce soir. Elles viennent de perdre un membre de leur famille.

- Comme tu veux…" Soudain, James vit un éclat de cheveux blonds se diriger vers la terrasse. Intrigué il décida de le suivre.

"- Où va tu ?

- Je… Je vais prendre l'air." Plantant là le docteur lupin, James se rendit à l'extérieur. Regardant autour de lui il vit Lucius se diriger vers une voiture et discuter avec son chauffeur. James se rapprocha espérant surprendre quelques bribes de leur conversation.

"- … Au commissaire et à la famille. Rentrons Severus.

- Bien monsieur." Lucius monta dans la voiture qui partit aussitôt. James, envahit par un sentiment de déception qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, rentra à l'intérieur et se dirigea vers le bar.

"- Papa ça va ?

- Oui Harry, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Oh ! Monsieur Potter, vous êtes là !

- Bonjour Cho."

Une jeune asiatique tenant à son bras un jeune homme et suivie de trois jeunes filles, une brune, Hermione, une blonde, Luna, et une rousse, Ginny, se tenait devant lui. Ces quatre jeunes filles étaient les filles du docteur Maugrey. Chacune issue d'un mariage différent. Après quatre veuvages le vieil homme avait décidé d'arrêter les frais et de s'occuper exclusivement de ses filles et de ses cadavres.

"- Je vous présente mon fiancé. Cédric Diggory, il est agent de police.

- Enchanté, monsieur Potter, c'est un honneur de faire votre connaissance.

- Moi de même. Alors vous êtes dans la police.

- Oui, ça fait deux moi déjà.

- Je vous souhaite bonne chance pour votre carrière.

- Merci monsieur.

- Aller viens Cédric, allons danser." La jeune femme entraîna son fiancé à sa suite sur la piste de danse.

"- M'accorderiez- vous cette danse, monsieur Potter.

- Je vous trouve bien audacieuse Hermione.

- La vie appartient aux audacieux !" Et la jeune fille traîna le grand détective sur la piste de danse en riant.

Maison de Narcissa Black, Chelsea, 23 septembre 1904, 09h01

James Potter et le docteur Lupin frappèrent à la porte de Mademoiselle Black et attendirent qu'on vienne leur ouvrir. Cette femme d'une quarantaine d'années était connue dans Londres pour avoir toujours refusé de se marier et pour avoir repris avec brio les entreprises de son défunt père. En femme d'affaire avisée elle avait réussi à se hisser à la tête d'une des plus importantes fortunes d'Angleterre. Néanmoins les diverses actions entreprises par ses concurrents, jaloux de son succès, commençaient à l'affaiblir et on la disait en difficulté financière.

Au bout de quelques minutes un jeune homme roux d'une vingtaine d'année et portant une petite paire de lunette vint leur ouvrir.

"- Bonjour, je suis James Potter et voici mon associé, le docteur Remus Lupin. Nous voudrions parler à mademoiselle Black. Est-ce possible ?

- Un instant je vous pris. Je vais voir si elle peut vous recevoir." Il disparut pour revenir quelques minutes plus tard.

"- Suivez-moi !" Le majordome les conduisit jusqu'à un petit salon où une très belle femme se trouvait. Ses longs cheveux blonds doré cascadant délicatement sur ses épaules encadrant un visage fin et hautain. Elle était assise sur le sofa, sa grande robe de taffetas flambé formant une corolle autour d'elle.

"- Ces messieurs Potter et Lupin…

- Merci Percy, tu peu disposer.

- Bien Madame." Le jeune homme tourna les talons et sortit en refermant la porte derrière lui. D'un geste de la main Narcissa fit signe aux deux hommes de s'asseoir en face d'elle.

"- Je suppose que vous êtes ici pour le meurtre de mon cousin.

- En effet mademoiselle." Dit Remus d'un ton conciliant.

"- Ce n'était pas une question. J'ignore qui peut avoir commis un tel acte. Comme je l'ai déjà dit aux inspecteurs de Scotland Yard, je n'avais pas vu Sirius depuis l'enterrement de sa mère. Et pas plus de quatre ou cinq fois ces dix dernières années, lors des réunions de famille.

- Il m'avait pourtant dit que vous étiez proche dans votre jeunesse.

- Je suis une femme très occupée, monsieur Potter. J'avais d'autres occupations. Néanmoins je le regrette. Si j'avais su qu'il nous quitterait si jeune j'aurais essayé de le voir plus souvent.

- Où étiez-vous cette nuit entre vingt et une heures et vingt trois heures ?

- Chez moi. Mon majordome pourra vous le confirmer.

- Je me suis laissé dire que vous éprouviez des difficultés financière.

- Si vous insinuez que j'aurais voulu sa mort pour toucher l'héritage, vous vous fourvoyez. Je ne suis pas ce genre de femme. Allez donc voir ma sœur si ce genre d'histoire vous intéresse. Avec cinq divorces et trois veuvages elle correspond mieux que moi au profil de la « veuve noire », si je puis me permettre cette expression. Dans tous les cas la somme dont je vais hériter ne sera en aucun cas suffisante à me sortir du gouffre financier dans lequel je me trouve actuellement. Si vous cherchez à m'inculper vous faites fausse route. Vous pouvez disposer.

- Bien. Au revoir. Excusez-nous de vous avoir dérangée.

- Madame.

- Partez je vous prie ! J'ai d'autres affaires plus urgentes à traiter. Percy !"

Le majordome ouvrit la porte et entra dans la pièce.

"- Ces messieurs sont sur le point de partir. Raccompagne-les s'il te plaît.

- Bien madame. Par ici messieurs." James et Remus suivirent le jeune Percy jusqu'à l'extérieur. Celui-ci confirma l'alibi de sa patronne. Une fois hors de la propriété James se retourna vers son associé.

"- C'est étrange, j'ai l'impression que cette femme cache quelque chose. J'ai trouvé son attitude étrange.

- Pas tant que ça. Elle a la réputation d'être un peut brusque et de ne pas faire de détour.

- J'aimerais que tu restes ici pour la surveiller.

- Tu quoi ?! Mais je n'ai jamais fais ça moi ![M4]

- Et bien improvise. Moi je vais rendre une petite visite à sa sœur." James retourna jusqu'à sa voiture et partit pour la résidence Lestrange, dernière acquisition en date de la veuve du même nom, laissant un Remus déconfit devant les jardins de la propriété familiale des Black.

Manoir Lestrange, Kensington, 23 septembre 1904, 10h48

Alors que son associé s'initiait aux joies de la surveillance, James partit interroger la veuve Lestrange, Bellatrix Black de son nom de jeune fille. Cette femme, connue pour ses déboires sentimentaux, était connue dans le milieu pour être une mangeuse d'hommes. C'est donc un James Potter remplit d'appréhension et se demandant à quelle sauce il allait être mangé qui se présenta à sa porte. Faisant preuve d'un professionnalisme à toute épreuve, celui-là même qui avait bâti sa réputation, il se ressaisit et suivit le petit homme rondouillard et, James en aurait mis, et ce, malgré l'obscurité régnant dans le hall, sa main au feu, ayant une parenté physionomique certaine avec les rats.

Bellatrix Lestrange l'attendait dans une petite pièce circulaire dont la baie vitrée donnait sur une magnifique roseraie. Elle était assise dans une position relativement provocante, sa robe de soie rouge très légère et au décolleté avantageux ne cachant rien de ses formes et révélant même sa jambe droite jusqu'à mi-cuisse.

"- Vous pouvez nous laisser seul, Peter.

- Bien madame.

- Monsieur Potter, que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?"

Le valet sortit et James s'assit dans un fauteuil en osier faisant face à la grande femme brune.

"- Vous êtes au courant du décès de votre cousin, l'inspecteur Sirius Black. J'aimerais vous poser quelques questions à ce sujet.

- Oui, c'est une bien triste histoire. Lui qui était si plein de vie, toujours souriant et aimable avec son entourage. C'est impensable que quelqu'un ait pu commettre un tel acte.

- Vous étiez proche de lui ?

- Oh ! Vous savez, je le voyais de temps en temps, lors de réception en général. C'était un homme très occupé. Il n'aurait jamais du entrer dans la police.

- Je crois savoir qu'il ne faisait pas cela par nécessité.

- Oui, il était obsédé par les criminels, surtout par ce voleur, comment s'appelle-t-il déjà ?

- Le Slytherin ?

- Oui c'est cela. C'est vraiment horrible ce qui lui est arrivé.

- Ce sont les risques du métier. Puis-je savoir où vous vous trouviez hier soir, entre vingt et une heures et vingt trois heures ? Si ce n'est pas une question indiscrète."

Bellatrix se redressa légèrement et décroisa les jambes.

"- J'étais chez moi, dans mon lit.

- Quelqu'un peut-il confirmer votre alibi ?

- Hélas non. Personne n'a plus partagé ma couche depuis ce pauvre Rudolfus. Mon dernier mari." Ajouta-t-elle devant l'air intrigué de James.

Bellatrix croisa les bras sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil dans lequel elle était assise, posa sa tête au-dessus et regarda James d'un air séducteur. Celui-ci, légèrement gêné, détourna les yeux et remarqua le tableau accroché au mur au-dessus d'elle.

"- Vous peignez ?" Demanda le détective.

"- Oui. C'est ma grande passion. Une femme seule comme moi doit bien s'occuper. Celle ci représente la roseraie."

Elle se leva et désigna la toile qui se trouvait derrière elle.

"- De l'huile ?

- Bien sûr.

- Je constate que le vert est omniprésent.

- Oui, c'est ma couleur préférée. Elle est calme et reposante, elle symbolise la vie."

Elle se rapprocha de James et passa sensuellement sa main sur son épaule. Celui-ci se raidit et elle se pourlécha les lèvres tel un chat devant un pot de crème.

"- Détendez-vous, je ne vous veux aucun mal." Elle glissa sa main le long du cou du détective et rapprocha son visage du sien. Soudainement mal à l'aise devant cette femme, il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

"- Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps. Ce fut un véritable plaisir de faire votre connaissance. Au revoir." Sans attendre sa réaction il sortit de la pièce et regagna son véhicule le plus vite possible.

Jardin de la propriété de Narcissa Black, 23 septembre 1904, 10h56

Remus se redirigea en grommelant vers la demeure de Narcissa Black. James était bien gentil mais parfois il avait tendance à oublier que son ami était docteur et non détective. Se glissant silencieusement entre les arbres il entreprit de faire le tour de la propriété afin de trouver un poste d'observation convenable.

Alors qu'il déambulait dans le labyrinthe végétal il surprit des éclats de voix. Il se rapprocha tout en restant à couvert. Il ne s'était pas trompé. Là, enlacés sous un chèvrefeuille, se tenaient Narcissa Black et son majordome, le jeune Percy.

"- Narcissa, nous ne pouvons pas faire ça, pas ici. Si quelqu'un nous surprenait.

- J'ai donné leur journée de congé aux autres employés, nous sommes seuls dans la propriété.

- Je…" Mais elle le fit taire d'un baiser. Remus, troublé par ce qu'il voyait, entreprit une retraite stratégique.

"- Narcissa… Tu sais bien qu'on n'a pas le droit.

- Ca ne te dérangeait pas jusqu'à présent.

- Ton cousin est mort, cela ne te perturbe pas plus que cela."

Cette dernière réplique eu pour conséquence de raviver l'intérêt de Remus qui se rapprocha à nouveau.

"- Je… Suis… Très … Perturbée…" Lui dit-elle tout en parsemant son cou de baisers. "J'ai besoin de ton réconfort.

- Narcissa…" Vexée qu'il la repousse, elle s'éloigna de lui de quelque pas. Puis, sous les yeux ébahi du docteur Lupin et résigné de Percy, elle retira sa robe et se colla, entièrement nue, au jeune homme. Elle entreprit alors de lui retirer sa veste et sa chemise. Remus était pétrifié, ils n'allaient quant même pas faire cela devant lui ? D'un autre côté, ils ignoraient qu'il était là. Détachant ses yeux de la scène qui se jouait devant lui, il se résolut a quitter cet endroit au plus vite quand mademoiselle Black amorça une longue série de baisers le long du torse imberbe et svelte qui s'offrait à elle.

Remus quitta la résidence des Black aussi vite que s'il avait une armée de démons à ses trousses. Il ne s'arrêta que deux ou trois rues plus loin, lorsqu'il fut sûr d'être seul et s'appuya contre un mur. Fermant les yeux et tentant de reprendre son souffle il ne remarqua pas l'arrivée d'un homme assez grand et aux cheveux noir noués en catogan.

"- Tiens ! Tiens ! Tiens ! Mais qui voilà ?

- Snape ?" Dit-il en se redressant brutalement, les joues encore rouges de l'effort qu'il venait de fournir.

"- Moi aussi je suis ravi de te revoir Remus." Il baissa sont regard d'onyx vers son vis-à-vis, le transperçant de part en part. Remus retient un frisson. A chaque fois qu'il croisait cet homme il avait l'impression d'être sur une table de dissection.

"- J'espère que ce n'est pas de me revoir après tant d'années qui te met dans cet état ?"

Remus ne comprit pas tous de suite l'allusion, mais, au regard ironique et amusé de Severus il sut que quelque chose n'allait pas. Puis avisant que le regard de l'autre était fixé sur son entrejambe il prit une belle teinte vermillon. Visiblement les ébats amoureux de Narcissa Black avec son majordome l'avait marqué plus qu'il ne l'avait cru.

"- Non… Euh ! Je suis ravi de t'avoir revu, mais il faut que j'y aille." Honteux et confus, Remus tourna les talons et s'enfuit en courant. Jurant, mais un peut tard, que James ne l'y prendrait plus.

221 Baker Street, 23 septembre 1904, 13h22

Remus remonta l'allée menant au 221 Baker Street d'un pas rageur et sonna à la porte. James vint lui ouvrir.

"- Ah ! Remus, te voilà.

- Toi, je te retiens ! C'est la dernière fois que j'accepte de faire une surveillance pour toi.

- hé ! Calme-toi, mon ami, et raconte moi ce qui s'est passé. Que cache Narcissa Black de si scandaleux pour te mettre dans cet état ?" James fit entrer son ami, ferma la porte et lui fit signe de le suivre dans le salon.

"- Ca pour cacher quelque chose, elle en cache. Mais sans aucun rapport avec l'affaire qui nous intéresse." Dit Remus furieux.

"- A ce point ?

- La prochaine fois, c'est toi qui t'y colles. C'est extrêmement embarrassant comme situation." Dit il en s'asseyant

"- Mais quoi ?

- Elle couche avec son majordome !

- Hum !" James sourit à l'air indigné du docteur. Ce qu'il pouvait être vieux jeu quand il s'y mettait.

"- Et crois-moi j'aurais préféré ne pas assister à la scène. Leur vie privée ne regarde qu'eux. Ça devrait être interdit d'espionner les gens.

- Euh… Ca l'est."

James se dirigea vers le bar et leur servi deux whiskies.

"- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire ! Et ne me regarde pas avec cet air innocent. Je suis très sérieux.

-si tu le dis. Mais calmes-toi. Je ne pouvais pas deviner ce que tu allais découvrir."

Le carillon de la porte d'entrée tinta et James posa son verre pour aller ouvrir.

"- Ron ? Que fait-tu ici ?

- Bonjour monsieur Potter. Harry est là ?

- Non il est sorti.

- C'est bizarre, on avait pourtant rendez-vous ici.

- Tu veux lui laisser un message ?

- Euh ! Dites-lui juste que je suis passé. Au revoir.

- Ah ! Ron ?

- Oui ?

- J'aurais un service à te demander. Pourrais-tu faire quelques recherches pour moi.

- Oui

- Tu seras rémunéré bien sûr.

- Je ne dis pas non.

- Pourrais-tu te renseigner sur le gang de Riddle ? Et savoir s'il ont fait parler d'eux ces dernier temps ?

- Ca doit pouvoir se faire.

- Et… Pourrais-tu également trouver les magasins qui vendent de la peinture à l'huile comme celle qu'utilisent les peintres. Et si tu pouvais te renseigner sur leur clientèle ?

- Ca fera un supplément, j'aurais besoin de demander de l'aide à quelques unes de mes connaissances.

- L'argent n'est pas un problème.

- Bien. J'essayerai de vous apporter les résultats le plus tôt possible.

- Je te fais confiance. Au revoir.

- Au revoir monsieur Potter." Le jeune homme partit et James retourna au salon où Remus l'attendait.

"- Qui était-ce ?

- Ron Weasley, un ami de Harry.

- Ah ! Et… Que fait on maintenant ?

- J'ai bien l'intention d'aller interroger Lucius Malfoy.

- Ne me dis pas que tu le soupçonnes encore d'être le Slytherin ?

- Je suis sûr que c'est lui. Et je finirais bien par réussir à le prouver. Et cette fois-ci tu viens avec moi !" A ces mots, James se leva et prit son manteau.

"- Et bien, tu viens ?" Au ton sans réplique qu'utilisa James, Remus se leva, soupira et suivit son vieil ami.

Quelque part hors de la ville, prés d'un étang, 23 septembre 1904, 13h22

Harry errait sur les bords de l'étang. Il était revenu dans l'espoir d'apercevoir à nouveau l'être qui lui avait ravi le cœur et hantait son esprit depuis la veille. Il marchait sans autre but que de le voir. Et, au détour d'un bosquet, son souhait se réalisa. Il était là, au milieu de l'étendue d'eau, se baignant, nu comme au jour de sa naissance. Harry sentit son pouls s'accélérer à cette vision enchanteresse et ses jambes céder sous lui tant l'émotion qui s'emparait peu à peu de son être était forte.

La bouche sèche et les mains moites il s'abreuvait de ses formes gracieuses et de ses gestes lents et sensuel, vibrant appel à la débauche. Comme dans un rêve, il tendit le bras pour effleurer du bout des doigts ce corps tant désirer et sans s'en rendre compte il se leva et se dirigea vers l'ondin[lh5] . Soudain il sentit l'eau l'entourer brusquement et une force invisible l'entraîner vers le fond. Sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait sa vue se brouilla et de l'eau s'engouffra dans ses poumons. Incapable de réagir il s'évanouit.

Une légère brise caressant ses lèvres le réveilla. Lentement, il ouvrit les yeux et un violent spasme le secouant il régurgita de l'eau. Toussant encore un peu pour dégager ses voies respiratoires, il sentit une main effleurer son dos en geste circulaire.

"- Tu es fou d'avoir sauté tout habillé, tu aurais pu te noyer."

Harry se retourna pour voir qui été son sauveur et fut tétanisé. C'était lui. Toujours dans le plus simple appareil et l'interrogeant de ses grand yeux gris qui mêlait la compassion à l'inquiétude.

"- Tu vas bien ?

- Je…" Les mots refusaient de sortir. Il était là, impuissant et à sa merci, son corps grelottant.

"- Tu as froid ?" Incapable de prononcer un mot le jeune Potter acquiesça lentement de la tête. Sans un mot, le jeune homme lui retira ses vêtements un à un et les étendit sur l'herbe. Puis, avec la grâce d'un félin il vint s'asseoir à côté d'un Harry toujours sous le charme et se mit à lui masser le dos avec des gestes lents. Le fils du détective se laissa faire et se détendit sous ces mains qui se faisaient de plus en plus caressantes. Au bout de quelques minutes le jeune homme cessa son activité et pris le brun dans ses bras tout en embrassant sa nuque.

"- Je m'appelle Draco, et toi ?

- Ha… Harry."

Draco se détacha de lui et lui fit face. Posant une main sur chacune des épaule de son partenaire il se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa. Répondant aux caresses de sa langue et de ses mains sur ses flancs, Harry répondit au baiser et s'allongea, entraînant l'autre avec lui.

Résidence de Lucius Malefoy, Mayfair, 23 septembre 1904, 15h 59

Remus et James étaient assis face à Lucius Malfoy qui les toisait dignement, son majordome, Severus Snape, derrière lui droit comme la justice. L'aristocrate ne quittait pas le détective des yeux et affichait un sourire goguenard.

"- Alors messieurs, que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?"

James perdant son contrôle comme à chaque fois qu'il était en présence de l'homme se leva brusquement.

"- Je sais que vous êtes le Slytherin. Non ne niez pas. Mais aujourd'hui, je ne suis pas ici pour cette raison. Avez-vous tuez l'inspecteur Sirius Black ?"

James se rassis à bout de souffle et tremblant légèrement.

"- Veuillez excuser mon ami, il est un peu sur les nerfs ces dernier temps. L'inspecteur Black était l'un de ses proches et son décès brutal l'a beaucoup affecté." Tempéra[lh6] Remus.

Sans se démettre de son calme Lucius croisa les jambes.

"- Je comprends. Je connaissais moi-même l'inspecteur Black et je dois dire que sa mort est une perte tragique. Pour répondre à votre question, je ne l'ai pas tué. En ce qui concerne les insinuations[lh7] quant à mon éventuelle identité secrète, veuillez en déférer à mon avocat.

"- Où étiez-vous hier soir entre vingt et une heures et vingt trois heures ?" Demanda James agressivement.

"- James !

- Laissez, docteur Lupin." Puis ce tournant vers James

"- J'étais tranquillement chez moi, comme tout bon citoyen qui se respecte. Mon majordome pourra vous le confirmer.

- Qu'est-ce qui nous dit que nous pouvons lui faire confiance.

- James ! Ça suffi maintenant ! Severus était avec moi à l'école de médecine. Je l'ai bien connu et me porte garant pour lui. Et arrête d'agresser tout le monde !

- S'il a fait médecine, comment ce fait-il qu'il soit majordome ?

- Euh !

- Mon père a fait faillite avant que je ne puisse terminer mes études et j'ai du abandonner mes projets de carrière.

- Oh ! Il sait parler ?

- James ! Tu vas vraiment trop loin. Excusez-nous pour ce dérangement monsieur Malfoy. Nous allons partir.

- Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais !" Intima Remus en se levant. "Monsieur, Severus au revoir." Remus pris James par le bras et le traîna vers la sortie.

"- Et revenez nous voir plus souvent, très cher. Ce fut très distrayant !" Dit Lucius qui se retenait à grande peine d'éclater de rire.

Une fois à l'extérieur James se dirigea à grandes enjambés vers son véhicule. Distançant Remus qui dut courir pour le rattraper.

"- Où va tu ?

- Puisque tu m'interdis de mener mon interrogatoire comme je l'entends…

- Si je t'avais laissé faire tu lui aurais sauté à la gorge.

- Mouais ! Je vais chez Weasley, pour voir s'il n'aurait pas du matériel d'espionnage qui pourrait me servir.

- L'inventeur ?

- Non la femme de chambre ! À ton avis ?

- Ne sois pas si agressif !"

James démarra le moteur et monta à l'intérieur de l'automobile.

"- Alors tu viens ?"

* * *

[lh1]Brouillard épais formé de particules de suie et de gouttes d'eau dans les régions humides et industrielles.

Londres, même celle du début du vingtième siècle, est une ville industrielle et humide. Non ?

Exact. Même qu'à Londres il porte un nom particulier. Par contre je ne sais plus lequel, d'où ma question.

[lh2]Dumbledore et l'auteur sont un peu distrait. Et il peut être affecté par la perte de l'un de ses meilleurs inspecteurs.

[M3]Pourquoi ces 2 ? Parce que sont les plus couramment utilisés ? Sans comter qu'un légiste n'a pas le droit de s'avancer s'il n'a rien pour étayer son idée.

[M4]Pour un associé de détective, je suis étonnée qu'il n'ait encore jamais espionné.

[lh5]Génie, déesse des eaux dans la mythologie nordique. Rare au masculin (selon mon dictionnaire)

Etais pas au courant qu'il existait un masculin, mon dico non plus d'ailleurs.

[lh6]Je m'étais trompé de verbe

[lh7]Oui. Comme accusation, attaque, sous-entendu, calomnie

Ah non, là c'est de l'accusation.


	2. chapitre deux

**Merci pour vos revious/review/commentaires, je suis contente que ça vous plaise. Et merci a ma correctrice Ghosthic Satane qui a accepté de corriger mon orthographe.**

**_Affaire n° 321 : l'affaire Black, deuxième partie._**

221 Baker Street, 23 septembre 1904, 23h47

James leva pour la énième fois les yeux du livre _mille et une substances vénéneuses_ de Sevis Corporel et jeta un œil au microscope. Il pensait avoir identifié la toxine mais des doutes l'assaillaient. Il se gratta pensivement le menton et posa son regard sur le poignard que le commissaire avait accepté de lui prêter pour la soirée. Pris d'une soudaine intuition[M1] il s'empara de l'objet et préleva avec moult précautions une petite quantité de la substance coagulée à sa surface. Il plongea la matière dans un tube à essai, la dilua à l'aide d'une solution légèrement acidifiée et y ajouta quelque goutte d'un liquide bleu. La solution devint rouge brique. [lh2] Consultant à nouveau son livre il afficha un sourire triomphal et, se congratulant, exécuta une petite danse de la victoire.

La réponse au problème était si simple, comment n'y avait-il pas penser plus tôt. Ce n'était pas un poison qui avait terrassé l'inspecteur mais du lait[M3] . Sirius y était allergique depuis son plus jeune âge. Ce qui signifiait, pour un observateur non éclairé, que son meurtrier le connaissait parfaitement. Néanmoins, c'était un fait reconnu dans la haute société, madame Black y avait veillé. [lh4] Elle ne tenait pas à ce qu'on empoisonne son fils par mégarde.

Si cette révélation éliminait les sbires de Riddle qui étaient issus des bas-fonds, les trois autres suspects étaient toujours en lice. Une petite voie dans sa tête lui souffla qu'elles n'étaient que deux, mais il la fit taire.

Soudain il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et des pas résonner dans le couloir. Intrigué, il sortit de son bureau et se retrouva nez à nez avec son fils dont le visage rayonnait d'un bonheur nullement contenu.

"- Bonsoir papa, tu n'es pas couché ?

- C'est à cette heure-ci que tu rentres ?" Le détective regarda son fils de la manière la plus menaçante et furieuse dont il était capable. Nullement décontenancé par le courroux paternel, Harry lui lança son plus resplendissant sourire.

"- La vie n'est-elle pas merveilleuse ?

- Tu pourrais me répondre quand je te pose une question." Dit James déconcerté par la réaction de l'adolescent. La pendule du salon sonna minuit.

- Je suis désolé de rentrer si tard, mon papounnet, mais je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. J'étais si bien.

- Où étais-tu ? Ton ami Ron est passé te voir en début d'après midi mais tu n'étais pas là.

- Oh ! Je l'avais complètement oublié." James soupira.

- Ca va j'ai compris, comment s'appelle-t-elle ?" Harry ne répondit pas et regarda le plafond d'un air rêveur.

- Tu ne veux pas parler ? Soit. Va te coucher, il est tard.

- Bonne nuit papa." Le jeune homme sourit et monta les escaliers en déclamant des poèmes d'amour. James le regarda disparaître dans sa chambre puis décida qu'il était temps, pour lui aussi, d'aller dormir.

Résidence Malefoy, 23 septembre 1904, 23h09

Remus maugréa en replaçant l'objet que Arthur Weasley lui avait confié pour pouvoir écouter les conversations des personnes éloignées. Une fois de plus il avait cédé aux supplications de James et il se trouvait pour la deuxième fois en moins de vingt quatre heures à espionner des gens. Qu'avait-il donc fait au ciel pour mériter pareil châtiment ? Enfin maintenant qu'il était sur place autant finir ce qu'il avait commencé. D'abord faire tenir en place cette … Comment avait-il appelé ça déjà ? Ah ! Oui, la parabole. Et ensuite prendre note de guérir James Potter de son obsession depuis maintenant près de trois ans : Lucius Arsène Malefoy.

Au bout d'une demi-heure de bataille incessante avec "l'invention diabolique de Weasley" comme il l'avait rebaptisée, le docteur Lupin parvint à faire fonctionner l'appareil. Il pris ses jumelles, plaça les… Egouteurs ? Non, écouteurs sur ses oreille et porta son attention sur la pièce ou se trouvait l'aristocrate. La lumière était toujours allumée malgré l'heure tardive et il voyait nettement deux silhouettes se déplacer derrière la fenêtre. Après quelques réglages il pu observer la scène comme s'il y était. L'inventeur n'avait pas menti.

_Lucius sortit de la baignoire et s'enveloppa dans le drap de bain que lui tendais Severus. Se trémoussant un peu il tourna autour de son majordome avant de se laisser tomber dans ses bras en éclatant de rire._

_"- Ah ! Severus." Puis, retrouvant son calme, il regarda l'homme dans les yeux_

_"- Puis-je te poser une question Severus ? _

_- Oui, bien sûr." Lucius fixa un point derrière l'épaule de Severus quelques instants puis replongea à nouveau son regard dans le sien._

_"- Est-ce que je te plais ? _

_- Monsieur ? _

_- Suis-je à ton goût ? Sois franc, n'aie pas peur de me blesser. _

_- C'est que… Enfin..." Gêné, Severus détourna le regard._

_"- Et l'autre ? _

_- Peut m'importe ce soir. Je suis las de l'attendre. Il vient me narguer de son regard insolent et fuit dès que nous sommes seuls._

_- Je ne parlais pas de lui…" Lucius sourit et passa ses bras autour du cou de l'autre homme puis désigna la fenêtre d'un signe du menton._

_"- La lune est très belle ce soir Severus. Je sais que ton esprit est tourné vers **elle** et que tu lui es dévoué corps et âme._

_- Mais…_

_- Chut… Laisse moi finir. Laisse-**la** s'abreuver de ta présence et ses yeux te dévorer. Mais n'oublie jamais à qui tu dois allégeance." Lucius cacha son visage dans le creux de l'épaule de Severus et se blottit un peu plus contre lui._

_"- Je ne l'oublie pas monsieur. Je sais où se trouvent mes priorités. Jamais je ne vous trahirais. _

_- Tiens-tu donc à ce point à moi, Severus ?" Severus ne dit rien et fixa le sol silencieusement._

_"- J'ai peur Severus que cela ne doive/puisse pas durer éternellement … Tu sens bon ! Te l'ai-je déjà dit ?" Severus regarda sa montre. _

_"- Il y a trois heures, douze minutes et dix secondes._

_- Ne te moque pas de moi ! Si tu venais à me trahir…" Lucius laissa sa phrase en suspens, adressant un regard lourd de sens à l'homme en face de lui._

_"- Monsieur ? " Lucius se dégagea de l'étreinte de Severus et tournoya en riant jusqu'à l'autre bout de la pièce._

_"- Ne fais pas cette tête, mon bon Severus. Au fait, tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question. Est-ce que je te plais ?" Severus soupira._

_"- Oui." Lucius eu une moue dubitative._

_"- Suis-je repoussant ? _

_- Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas voir votre beauté. Votre teint pâle, votre port altier et vos fins cheveux d'or que vous envient les plus belles jeunes filles…_

_- Ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai demandé, Severus." Il sembla hésité quelques instants puis après quelques instants de réflexion il se rapprocha à nouveau de Severus et posa sa tête contre son épaule._

_"- Pourquoi me fuit-il ? Ne suis-je pas désirable à ses yeux ?" Une lueur de compréhension traversa les prunelles d'onyx de Severus qui sourit faiblement._

_"- Votre simple vue inciterait la plus chaste des religieuses à sombrer dans la débauche. Il a peur. Ne le brusquez pas et il finira par venir à vous de lui même._

_- Tu as sans doute raison. Mais cela fait si longtemps que j'attends maintenant. Et s'il ne voulait jamais de moi ? Il est si but_

_- Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre. Il vous faut être patient, monsieur._

_- Oui… il est tard. Je vais aller me coucher. Je te laisse à ton rendez-vous avec la lune. Ne veille pas trop tard. Nous avons une tâche importante qui nous attend demain._

_- Bien, monsieur."_

_Lucius enfila un peignoir et sortit de la pièce, bientôt imité par Severus._

Remus n'en croyait pas ses yeux. A quoi rimait ce charabia ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il tombe toujours sur des scènes plus étranges les unes que les autres ? Était-il maudit ? Rageusement il commença à ranger son matériel. Il était tard et il en avait assez de perdre son temps avec cette histoire. Si James voulait prouver que Malefoy et le Slytherin ne faisaient qu'un, ce n'était pas la méthode à employer. D'ailleurs leur priorité devrait d'être d'attraper l'assassin de Sirius et non ces enfantillages.

Le docteur Lupin s'apprêtait à partir quand il sentit une main l'attraper et le plaquer durement contre un arbre. Surpris, il laissa tomber tout ce qu'il tenait et gémit.

"- Et bien, mon cher Remus, ce que tu a vu t'a t'il plu ? Notre petite démonstration était-elle à ton goût, mon vieil ami ? As-tu eu ce que tu voulais ?" Severus le toisa et raffermit sa prise.

"- Je ne comprends pas…

- Tu n'as jamais rien compris, mon pauvre. Déjà du temps où nous étions étudiants… Mais là n'est pas la question. Sache que lorsqu'on épie quelqu'un, surtout de nuit, on évite de garder une lampe allumée avec soi." Cracha-t-il méprisant.

"- Severus, lâche moi ! Tu me fais mal." Severus desserra quelque peu son étreinte.

"- Dis-moi, je me trompe ou tu es moins enthousiaste de me revoir que cet après- midi ?

- Je ne vois pas du tout ce que tu veux dire." Dit-il en rougissant.

Le laquais de Lucius Malefoy ricana doucement et plongea ses doigts dans la chevelure de Remus tous en appuyant son front contre le sien.

"- Mon pauvre ami, toujours si candide, si innocent… Si pur. C'est rafraîchissant de voir qu'il existe encore des gens comme toi." Tous en parlant Severus fit glisser lentement ses doigts qui enserraient le poignet de l'autre homme jusqu'à la taille de celui-ci et, avant qu'il ne songe à protester, l'embrassa tendrement. A son grand étonnement Remus y répondit, passant d'un geste chaste à un autre beaucoup plus passionné. Renversant les rôles, Lupin poussa l'homme ténébreux à terre et s'assit à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Quand il commença à embrasser langoureusement son cou en y laissant des marques douloureuses, Severus songea fugitivement que son partenaire de ce soir n'était pas si innocent qu'il voulait bien l'affecter. Soupirant de plaisir alors que son vis-à-vis lui retirait sa chemise tout en caressant son torse du bout des lèvres, Severus inversa à nouveau sa place avec celle de son nouvel amant dans l'intention de lui faire subir le même sort. La nuit allait être longue et la journée à venir difficile à cause du manque de sommeil mais savoir cela n'empêcha pas Severus de sourire tendrement à celui qui ce trouvait sous lui avant de se lancer à corps perdu dans ces jeux amoureux que réclamait Remus à force de gémissements et de mains baladeuses épousant les formes de ses hanches.

221 Baker Street, 24 septembre 1904, 07h13

Remus remonta Baker Street en grimaçant. La nuit dernière l'avait laissé endolori et courbaturé. Il sonna à la porte des Potter en réprimant un bâillement. C'est, fait inhabituel, James qui vint lui ouvrir. Ce dernier était rayonnant et semblait se contenir difficilement de sautiller dans tous les sens. Intrigué, Remus suivit son ami au salon, c'était un fait rare de voir le grand James Potter d'aussi bonne humeur à une heure si matinale. Lupin s'assit difficilement et ne put s'empêcher de gémir.

"- Et bien Moony, quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Non, non." Répondit-il en s'empourprant. " Tout va bien. Et toi, tu m'as l'air bien enjoué.

- Oh moi, je pense avoir trouvé ce qui a tué notre ami. Mais dis-moi, comment s'est passée cette surveillance ?

- Euh…" Remus pris une teinte qui pouvais rivaliser avec les cerises du jardin de la grand-mère maternelle de James et bredouilla quelques explications incompréhensibles.

"- J'ai rien compris. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Je pense que Sirius a été empoisonné avec du lait.

- Du lait ?

- Oui. Il y est allergique depuis son plus jeune âge. Je pense qu'il a du s'étouffer quand la substance a commencé à agir sur lui. Ou alors il s'agit de _phyllobates terribilis._ Il s'agit d'une toxine produite par une espèce de grenouille originaire d'Amérique du Sud et que les indiens Choco utilise pour chasser[M5] . Mais cette substance est très rare, et à par Lucius Malefoy, je ne vois pas qui pourrait en posséder." James jubilait presque. Remus soupira et regarda son ami d'un œil torve.

"- Ca suffit maintenant James avec ce Lucius ! Tu es fatigant à la fin. C'est une véritable obsession. Tu passes ton temps à chercher des preuves pour incriminer ce pauvre homme. Mais que t'a t'il donc fait pour que tu t'acharne sur lui à ce point ?

- Et qui cela pourrait être selon toi ? " Répliqua James, vexé.

"- Je ne sais pas… Cette Bellatrix Black, si je ne me trompe pas, l'un de ses maris était zoologiste non ?

- Spécialiste de l'Amérique du sud, de la forêt amazonienne[lh6] pour être plus précis. Enfin je crois.

- Bah tu vois.

- Mais cela ne constitue pas une preuve.

- Il nous suffit de continuer l'enquête…"

Résidence Malefoy, 24 septembre 1904, 09h16

James s'était rendu seul à la résidence Malefoy, Remus étant trop fatigué pour l'accompagner. Ce dernier s'était même endormi dans son fauteuil alors que le détective s'apprêtait à lui expliquer la stratégie qu'il avait élaboré pour forcer Lucius à avouer au cours de leur prochain entretien.

C'était donc privé de son fidèle compère qu'il suivit le majordome jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Étrangement celui-ci lui parut bien fatigué. Lorsque les portes se refermèrent sur lui et qu'il se retrouva seul avec celui qu'il considérait comme sa némésis personnelle, il sut qu'il ne pouvait plus reculer et que l'heure de vérité avait sonné. Lucius était assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre et semblait observer les oiseaux voler d'arbre en arbre dans le parc. Il paraissait mélancolique et le cœur de James se serra à cette vue. L'idée de le prendre dans ses bras pour le réconforter lui traversa l'esprit mais il se gifla mentalement une centaine de fois à cette pensée invraisemblable.

"- Hum ! Hum !"

Lucius, s'apercevant de la présence de l'autre homme, se tourna vers lui et s'appuya nonchalamment à la fenêtre. Souriant il le regarda dans les yeux et passa sa main négligemment dans ses longs cheveux blonds. James remarqua alors que l'aristocrate était habillé d'une façon à la fois simple et élégante. Troublé il laissa son regard glissé de la peau pale de ce cou exposé à sa vue au torse, dont le haut était dévoilé par les quelques boutons de la chemise qui n'avait pas été fermés.

"- Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite, aujourd'hui, détective ?

- Avez-vous entendu parler d'une toxine appelée _phyllobates terribilis _[M7] _? _

- Oui.

- En possédez-vous ?

- Bien sûr, ainsi qu'un grand nombre d'autres venins et poisons, d'origine aussi bien animale que végétale ou minérale. Personne n'ignore la passion de ma famille pour tout ce qui s'infiltre sournoisement dans les veines et distille lentement la mort. Nous avons accumulé un grand nombre de ces produits au cours des siècles, et je ne fais pas exception à la règle. Cela fait de moi le coupable idéal dans beaucoup d'affaires d'empoisonnements ; sachez toutefois que je n'ai jamais tué personne monsieur Potter.

- Seriez-vous capable d'identifier la substance qui recouvre cette lame ?"

Lucius se leva et vint vers James de sa démarche féline. Il tendit la main pour examiner le poignard mais l'autre eu un mouvement de recul.

"- N'ayez pas peur. Je ne vais pas vous manger."

Lucius prit précautionneusement l'objet par le manche et l'examina pendant quelques instants.

"- Suivez-moi." Le blond se dirigea vers une étagère et appuya sur un livre. Une trappe s'ouvrit alors dans le sol révélant un escalier dans lequel il s'engouffra. James hésita quelques instants puis lui emboîta le pas. L'escalier donnait sur un petit laboratoire de chimie.[lh8] L'homme à la chevelure d'ébène se posta dans un coin et regarda Lucius s'affairer autour du matériel.

"- En général je laisse ce genre de menus travaux à mon majordome mais il est occupé à d'autres tâches."[lh9]

James lui fit signe de la tête qu'il comprenait et le regarda s'exécuter. Obnubilé par les gestes lents des mains fines et délicates qui reproduisait des gestes similaires à ceux qu'il avait lui-même pratiqué la veille, James ne se rendit pas vraiment compte du temps qui s'écoulait et s'engouffra peu à peu dans une torpeur hypnotique.

Ce ne fut qu'une heure plus tard lorsque Lucius lui caressa lentement l'épaule qu'il reprit conscience de ce qui l'entourait. Surpris par ce geste familier il recula pour la deuxième fois de la journée devant cet homme.

"- J'ai fini monsieur Potter. Nous allons repasser dans l'autre pièce, si vous le voulez bien. Mon laboratoire n'est pas vraiment l'endroit idéal pour dormir.

- Mais je ne dormais pas !" Affirma James en s'empourprant.

Les deux hommes retournèrent dans la bibliothèque, l'un souriant, l'autre bougonnant qu'il n'était pas fatigué et que de toute façon il n'était pas assez fou pour s'endormir à la merci de Lucius Malefoy. Celui-ci s'assit dans un sofa et fit signe à James de venir s'asseoir à ses côtés.

"- Je suis très bien debout.

- Comme vous le voudrez. La substance qui recouvre la lame est un mélange assez étonnant, ma fois.

- Et ?

- C'est un mélange de peinture de très bonne qualité, dont le pigment semble être de l'anhydride chromique hydraté, un très beau vert émeraude, de cette toxine sur laquelle vous m'avez déjà posé des questions, la _phyllobates terribilis _et, chose plus surprenante, des trace de lait. Je doit avouer que cet dernière substance me laisse plutôt perplexe. Sa présence est un mystère.

- Cela rejoint mes conclusions[M10] ." Bougonna James.

"- Ravi de vous l'entendre dire." Lucius se leva et se rapprocha de James.

"- Il semblerait que les grands esprits se rencontrent." Il posa sa main sur l'épaule du détective qui se raidit à ce contact. Ne se défaisant pas de son sourire séducteur qui ne le quittait presque jamais quand il était en sa présence Malefoy plongea son regard de braise dans celui de son vis-à-vis.

"- Détendez-vous, vous n'avez rien à craindre de moi. Vous ai-je déjà dit que vous possédiez la plus magnifique paire d'yeux noisette qu'il m'ait été donné de voir ?"

James rougit et se sentit soudain très mal à l'aise. Il n'était tout de même pas en train de lui faire des avances ? En fait si. Lucius passa un doigt sur sa joue et le fit descendre lentement le long de sa mâchoire, puis de son cou, puis de…

"- Ca suffit !" James repoussa l'homme et lui lança un regard chargé de mépris. Pour qui le prenait-il ? Il ramassa le poignard que Lucius avait posé sur la table et sortit le plus vite possible.

Scotland Yard, 24 septembre 1904, 11h33

Quelque peu remit de ses émotions, James se composa un masque impassible et poussa la porte du chef de la Brigade Criminelle.

"- Monsieur Potter ! Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?" Le vieil homme le regarda avec un sourire indéchiffrable, digne de la joconde. James lui rendit son sourire et s'assit face à son aîné.

"- Je suis venu vous rapporter ceci." Il posa le poignard sur le bureau.

- Ah merci. Vous a-t-il servi ?

- Oui, j'ai pu identifier les substances qui ont terrassé l'inspecteur Black.

- Très bien.

- Il s'agit du _phyllobates terribilis _mêlé à du lait[lh11] et de la peinture[M12] .

- Du lait ?

- Oui. Je sais que cela peut paraître étrange mais Sirius y était allergique.

- Ce qui signifie que notre apprenti meurtrier le connaissait bien, un de ses proches donc.

- Peut-être, mais d'autres personnes étaient au courant.

- Hum ? Oui, peut être… De quel poison avez-vous dit qu'il s'agissait ?

- Le _phyllobates terribilis_. C'est une toxine produite par une espèce de grenouille originaire d'Amérique du sud.

- Vous avez l'avis d'un autre expert ?

- Les gens de vos labos n'en n'ont jamais entendu parler. Mais Lucius Malefoy a effectué des tests et est arrivé aux mêmes conclusions que moi.

- Lucius Malefoy, dites-vous ? Intéressant, très intéressant. En effet c'est un expert. Je suppose que vous le considérez toujours comme un suspect ?

- Suis-je si transparent ?

- Cela va bientôt faire trois ans que vous ne cessez de clamer sur tous les toits qu'il est le Slytherin. Et ce malgré le fait que vous n'ayez aucune preuve et qu'en tant qu'homme d'affaire respectable issue de la haute bourgeoisie il est au-dessus de tout soupçon."

James croisa les bras et grommela dans sa barbe comme un enfant.

"- Allons, allons, mon jeune ami. Ne vous fâchez pas pour si peu. D'ailleurs je vous propose de tenter de prouver vos dires ce soir.

- Comment ?

- Vous n'avez donc pas lu les journaux ?

- Non.

- Tenez." L'homme à la barbe blanche sortit un journal de sous une pile de dossiers et le tendit au détective.

Le Slytherin va encore frapper.

Hier soir notre rédaction a eu la surprise de recevoir une nouvelle missive du mystérieux voleur de peinture qui annonçait qu'il volerait la nuit prochaine deux toiles: _la famille Beaumont_ de G. Romney et _expérience de la pompe à air_ de J. Wright of Derby. Ces deux toiles sont actuellement exposées à la Tate Gallery. Lire en page deux, cinq et neuf par Rita Skeeter.

"- Je serai des votre commissaire.

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous. Je vous attendrai ce soir vers vingt heures au musée.[lh13]

- Bien, à ce soir donc." James se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

"- Au faites, votre associé n'est pas avec vous aujourd'hui ?

- Non, il se repose, il a eu une longue nuit.

- Je vois. Passez une bonne journée monsieur Potter.

- Vous aussi commissaire." James sortit.

Alors qu'il allait quitter le bâtiment il se ravisa soudain et se dirigea vers les archives. Lorsqu'il poussa la lourde porte en bois il fut submergé par l'atmosphère poussiéreuse que dégageait la pièce. Il comprenait aisément pourquoi presque personne ne venait jamais ici. Il s'approcha du comptoir derrière lequel était retranché la bibliothécaire et s'y accouda nonchalamment.

- Bonjour miss Pince. J'aurais un petit service à vous demander."

La femme rougit violemment.

"- Oh ! Monsieur Potter, c'est vous ? Cela fait si longtemps que vous n'étiez pas passé. Comment allez-vous ?

- Moi bien. Et vous ? Vous êtes très en beauté aujourd'hui, ma chère.

- Oh ! Monsieur Potter !" Elle gloussa et s'empourpra un peu plus. Rajustant ses lunettes elle tenta de prendre un air professionnel sans y parvenir. James lui lança un sourire éclatant.

"- Pourriez-vous me trouver le rapport d'autopsie de Rudolfus Lestrange je vous prie.

"- Oh ! Oui, monsieur Potter. Tout de suite monsieur Potter." La petite femme partit précipitamment et disparut entre les rayons. Elle réapparut quelques minutes plus tard avec le dossier demandé. James le parcourut rapidement en essayant d'oublier les gloussements et les soupirs que poussait la documentaliste à chaque fois qu'elle posait les yeux sur lui. Brusquement il referma le dossier et le lui tendit.

"- Etrange. Miss Pince, je me suis laissé dire que l'épouse de feu Rudolfus Lestrange avait déjà connu deux veuvages avant celui-ci. Un certain Binns et…

- Quirelle ! Il s'appelait William Quirelle. Ca a fait un de ces scandales à l'époque. Il avait dix ans de moins qu'elle et…

- Pourriez-vous aller me chercher leur dossier, s'il vous plait ?" Il la regarda avec ses grands yeux séducteurs et elle se hâta d'aller quérir ce qu'il lui avait demandé.

"- Tenez monsieur Potter !" Minauda-t-elle.

James examina les deux rapports et les rendit à l'archiviste. Il sortit pensif, ignorant les adieux larmoyant que lui lançait sa plus grande admiratrice qui dès qu'il eut franchi la porte rabroua sévèrement deux secrétaires qui étaient venues apporter des dossiers et qui étaient trop bruyantes à son goût. Tout cela était étrange, très étrange même. Ces trois hommes étaient décédés de la même manière : une mort violente et subite dont les légistes et scientifiques de Scotland Yard n'avaient pu déterminer la cause.

Résidence de Narcissa Black, 24 septembre 1904, 13h59

Remus, enfin remit de ses aventures nocturnes, consentit à accompagner James chez Narcissa Black. Là ils eurent la surprise de découvrir la présence de Bellatrix, et à la demande des deux hommes elle consentit à prolonger quelque peu sa visite afin de répondre à leur questions.

"- Vous insinuez donc messieurs que c'est l'une de nous deux qui aurait commis ce meurtre ?" La voie sèche et froide de Narcissa résonna dans la pièce. Elle se détourna de la fenêtre par laquelle elle regardait depuis le début de cet entretien et planta ses yeux ambre dans ceux de James.

"- Sachez monsieur que je ne tolérerais en aucun cas de telles accusations ni sur ma personne ni sur aucun autre membre de ma famille. Nous sommes une lignée respectable, détective. Aucun de nous ne s'abaisserait à commettre un tel acte.

- Je comprends, mademoiselle. Mais je ne vous accuse pas, ni votre sœur. Je disais seulement que la personne qui a tué Sirius devait le connaître. Assez bien en tous cas pour savoir qu'il était allergique au lait.

- De toute façon, le suspect principal est et restera jusqu'à preuve du contraire le Slytherin. N'est-ce pas, James ?" Demanda Remus avec un sourire quelque peu ironique.

"- C'est un fait indéniable. Nous voudrions juste savoir si…

- L'une de nous deux aurais une idée du nombre de personne au courant de ce fait ?" Demanda Bellatrix sarcastique. "Les trois quart de West End, si ce n'est plus.

- Tant que ça ?" S'étonna Remus

Bellatrix lui sourit comme l'on sourit à un enfant ignorant et lissa les plis de sa robe rouge.

"- Il est arrivé, lorsqu'il était encore enfant, que certains de ses amis se moquent de lui à cause de cela." Expliqua-t-elle indulgente. "Et il a été la cible de plusieurs farces relatives à son allergie. Te rappelles-tu Narcissa de la fête donnée en l'honneur de tes douze ans ?"

Mademoiselle Black s'assit à coté de sa sœur et sourit d'un air rêveur.

"- Oui, il devait avoir dix ans. La quasi-totalité de la haute bourgeoisie avait été invitée. Je ne me souviens pas avoir eu aussi honte de toute ma vie. Vous auriez pu choisir un autre jour que celui de ma fête pour lui faire cette plaisanterie.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, il s'est bien vengé.

- Que s'est-il passé ?" James ne cessait de lancer des regards interrogateurs au deux femmes avide d'apprendre la suite.

"- Oh ! Nous lui avons fait croire qu'il y avait du lait dans le biscuit qu'il venait d'ingérer, il a paniqué et s'est bêtement jeté sur une ruche."

James et Remus grimacèrent.

"- C'était le bon vieux temps." La femme en rouge éclata de rire et aussitôt se mit à pleurer

"- Bellatrix ! Veuillez l'excuser messieurs, mais tant de morts dans son sillage ces deux dernières années ont mis ses nerfs à rude épreuve.

- Je comprends." Le détective passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs et sourit.

"- Oui, vous m'aviez dit que ses trois derniers époux étaient décédés.

- En effet. Et toujours dans des circonstances mystérieuses.

- Que faisaient-ils dans la vie ?

- William Quirelle était propriétaire terrien aux Amériques mais vivait ici en Angleterre. Rudolfus Lestrange était banquier et Rupert Nigel Binns avait une chaire à l'University College, en zoologie et entomologie. C'était un expert des créatures amazoniennes." Les sanglots redoublèrent.

"- Je vous remercie mesdames de nous avoir accorder de votre temps. Nous allons vous laisser." Les deux hommes se levèrent, saluèrent les deux sœurs et se dirigèrent vers la porte.

"- Mademoiselle Black, j'aurais une dernière question à vous poser." La blonde qui consolait sa cadette releva les yeux vers le détective.

"- Seriez-vous gauchère ?

- Non pourquoi ? Ma sœur l'est par contre.

- Pour rien, juste vérifier un fait. Mes hommages mademoiselle.

- Au revoir messieurs.

- Mesdames." Dit Remus, entraînant James à sa suite.

Tate Gallery, 24 septembre 1904, 23h41

James regarda sa montre pour la troisième fois en une heure. Minuit moins le quart et le Slytherin ne s'était toujours pas manifesté. Il se tourna vers Remus et remarqua qu'il s'était endormi. Il s'apprêtait à le réveiller pour lui dire de rentrer quand un bruit attira son attention. Il se précipita dans la salle où étaient exposés les deux tableaux et le vit. Il était là, finissant de rouler la deuxième toile. Pourquoi personne n'était-il intervenu ? Il chercha des yeux le commissaire et les agents qui l'accompagnaient. Ils étaient endormis un peu partout dans la salle, leurs ronflements brisant le silence monotone qui y régnait.

"- Ne bouge plus, Slytherin ! Je te tiens !"

Le voleur se retourna, faisant voler sa longue chevelure blonde et sa cape noire doublée de soie rouge. L'homme rit derrière son masque en argent et fit crisser ses doigts sur son pantalon de cuir.

"- Attrapes-moi, si tu peux, mon petit détective. Si tu réussi tu auras ta récompense. Il lui envoya un baiser et s'enfuit dans un grand bruissement de cape.

- Espèce de… Revient ici !" James se lança à sa poursuite, le suivant au bruit de sa course et au rire qui retentissait de temps à autre. Au bout de quelques minutes de course poursuite dans les couloirs ils débouchèrent sur les toits.

"- Rends-toi, Slytherin ! Tu ne peux pas t'échapper.

- Vraiment ? C'est me sous-estimer mon cher." Le blond détacha sa cape qui vola jusqu'à James qui s'y empêtra. Lorsqu'il s'en délivra il vit que l'homme se tenait au bord du vide, sa chemise rouge et ouverte sur le devant voltigeant autour de lui. Potter déglutit en voyant cette peau pâle exposée au rayon de lune.

"- Et bien ? Vous troublerais-je détective ?"

James rougit violemment et serra les poings.

"- Je crains que ce ne soit pas encore ce soir que vous m'attraperez, détective. A une autre fois, peut-être."

A ces mots il se jeta dans le vide. James se précipita pour l'en empêcher mais il arriva trop tard. L'homme s'éloignait déjà en parachute, sa chemise emportée par le vent dérivant au-dessus des toits.

"- C'est pas vrai !" James était furieux. Ce misérable voleur avait tout prévu et s'était une fois de plus joué de lui. Furieux il descendit pour aller réveiller le commissaire et ses hommes. Arrivé en bas il entendit un cri. Se dirigeant vers son origine, il vit un jeune agent agenouillé aux pieds d'un autre. Il était très pâle et tremblait.

"- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Il… Il… Il est… M… Mort…"

James se pencha sur le corps étendu à terre et grimaça. C'était le jeune Diggory, il avait un poignard planté dans le cœur et de la peinture verte maculait la blessure.

James aida le jeune homme à se relever et le secoua légèrement pour qu'il reprenne ses esprits.

"- Allez chercher le commissaire."

Le garçon, à peine sortit de l'adolescence remarqua James, le regarda de ses yeux vides.

"- C'était mon ami… Il... Il allait se marier…

- Je sais, allez chercher le commissaire agent… Agent ?

- Wood, Oliver Wood monsieur.

- Bien ! Allez chercher le commissaire, agent Wood."

Il sécha ses larmes et courut jusqu'à la salle où le vieil homme s'était endormi.

* * *

[M1]Sans vouloir être méchante le coup du « il a trouvé mais il est pas sûr et pis il a une illumination subite », c'est cliché tellement ça a été rebattu. Et même si les substances ne seront nommées que plus loin dans le texte, marquer maintenant la différence entre le phyllobates dont la présence n'est que soupçonnée pour l'instant et le lait dont la présence est démontrée par l'expérience (euh, il existe combien de substances contenant de l'aldéhyde ?)

[lh2]La substance bleu roi est la liqueur de Fehling. Si l'on chauffe doucement un mélange de quelques millilitres de liqueur de Fehling et quelques gouttes d'aldéhyde, un précipité rouge brique apparaît progressivement. Si on hydrolyse le lactose contenu dans le lait on obtient deux molécules, le glucose et le galactose qui comporte la fonction aldéhyde. Ok

En fait la réaction n'est pas immédiates et demande une transformation préliminaire.

Pour identifié la molécule il faudrait plus de tests ou utiliser la spectroscopie.

Remplace juste le liquide bleu par son nom.

[M3]Donc ici, c'est le lait qui est la cause de la mort.

[lh4]Est-ce que ça passe mieux comme ça ? Non, c'est le « néanmoins » qui gène.

Un enquêteur peu au courant de la vie en haute société aurait pu croire que le meurtrier le connaissait parfaitement alors que cette allergie était parfaitement connue dans ces sphères. Ne tenant pas à un empoisonnement accidentel de son fils, Madame Black y avait veillée.

Ce n'est qu'un exemple et il peut encore être amélioré.

[M5]Le lait comme poison. Je te renvoie à ta propre note, page 11.

[lh6]Il doit bien y avoir des milliers d'espèces en amazonie. Mais de toute façon je trouve ça prétentieux de qualifier quelqu'un de spécialiste. On ne peut jamais tous savoir, il y a toujours des choses que l'on ignore aussi restreint que soit le sujet. (Cette frase est-elle bien correcte ? A part le f à phrase J)

Enfin, cette question relève plutôt de la philosophie.

Sans tomber dans la philosophie, aujourd'hui lorsqu'on dit se quelqu'un qu'il est spécialiste d'Amérique du Sud, on parle souvent de géopolitique ou de culture. Spécialiste de la forêt amazonienne, c'est plutôt les différentes espèces animales et végétales de la forêt, les tribus, la géographie et la cartographie de la forêt. Enfin, l'entomologie et la zoologie sont deux spécialités différentes dans la biologie animale.

[M7]Pourquoi enquêter sur le phyllobates si c'est le lait qui a causé la mort ?

[lh8]Il essai de l'amadouer, d'obtenir sa confiance.

[lh9]Je devrais peut être écrire un prologue pour expliquer le jeu dangereux auquel il joue. Ca pourrait être une idée.

[M10]Quelles conclusions ? Jusque là, il accuse le lait et n'est pas sûr de la présence de phyllobates

[lh11]Le lait sert à démontrer l'amateurisme du tueur. Il voulais être sur de le tuer. Et il n'est pas obligé de savoir qu'on ne meurt pas de cette allergie ce qui prouve qu'il ignorait ce fait. Et d'où vient l'odeur d'opium du premier chapitre ?

[M12]Alors d'une part, il a identifié les substances sur la lame. Et parmi celles-ci se trouvent les substances mortelles. Toucher de la peinture n'est pas spécialement mortelle à ma connaissance.

[lh13]Une galerie peut êtres une partie d'un musée. Mais je peux toujours le remplacé par une exposition.


	3. chapitre trois

Désolée pour le retard mais j'étais en manque d'inspiration. Voici enfin la suite.

Et encore merci à ma correctrice.

Résidence du docteur A. Maugrey, 25 septembre 1904, 09h02

James se tourna vers Cho. La jeune fille pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps et il ne se sentait pas le courage d'entamer l'interrogatoire pour lequel il était venu. Sentant le malaise du jeune détective le commissaire Dumbledore entreprit de poser les questions d'usages aux sœurs Maugrey.

« Mesdemoiselles. Je sais que c'est un moment très douloureux pour vous toutes, mais j'ai hélas quelques questions à vous poser à propos de la mort de l'agent Diggory. »

À ces mots les sanglots de la jeune femme redoublèrent et elle se jeta dans les bras de ses deux plus jeunes sœurs.

« Faites donc ! Mais vite ! » Les mots de Hermione étaient cinglants. Le vieil homme tenta de réprimer un sourire.

« Puis-je savoir ce qui vous met de si bonne humeur ? Vous venez de perdre deux hommes en moins d'une semaine et vous trouvez ça drôle ? » Les mots de la fille cadette d'Alastor sonnaient tel un couperet et le silence glacial qui s'installa amena l'octogénaire à expliquer ses pensés.

« Je vous pris de bien vouloir m'excuser miss Maugrey. Je souriais car votre attitude m'a rappelé mon petit fils. Enfin, là n'est pas la question. Savez-vous, mesdemoiselles, si le jeune Diggory avait des ennemis ? »

Cho leva la tête et, les yeux embués de larmes, regarda le vieil homme comme s'il était atteint de folie furieuse.

« Non ! » Hurla-t-elle. « Cédric était le plus merveilleux des hommes, le plus gentil, le plus serviable. Tout le monde l'adorait. C'était un ange, vous entendez ! Un ange ! C'était l'être le plus parfait que cette terre ait jamais porté. Son meurtre est un crime contre l'humanité. L'œuvre d'un immonde barbare ! C'est... » À bout de souffle elle s'effondra et se remit à sangloter à même le sol. Sur un signe de tête de Hermione Ginny et Luna aidèrent leur aînée à se relever et la conduirent jusqu'à sa chambre.

« Je suis désolée pour le comportement de ma sœur, messieurs. Mais...

-Nous comprenons » dit Remus

« Son comportement est tout à fait normal. J'ai réagi de la même façon à la mort de ma femme. » Sur ces mots James lui fit un sourire gêné, mêlé de tristesse et se tourna vers la fenêtre.

« En ce qui concerne le fiancé de ma sœur je n'ai rien à ajouté ; c'était... pardonnez ma vulgarité... une bonne pâte.

-Avait-il changé ces derniers jours ? Quelque chose dans son comportement ?

-Non monsieur le commissaire. Enfin... peut-être. Il me semble qu'il était nerveux à la suite du décès de l'inspecteur Black. Ce n'est s'en doute rien du tout. Un comportement tout à fait normal. Il travaillait dans son équipe ce soir là. »

Étonné James se retourna et interrogea la jeune fille.

« -Comment savez-vous cela ?

-Oh ! Cédric avait passé la journée à s'en vanter auprès de Cho. Il en était si fier.

-Vous pensez qu'il aurait pu être témoin du meurtre de l'inspecteur ?

-Je l'ignore.

-Je crois, monsieur Potter, que vous venez d'élucider une partie du mystère qui entoure ces meurtres. Mademoiselle, vous m'excuserez auprès de vos sœurs, mais il faut que je retourne à Scotland Yard. »

Sur ce le vieil homme se leva, salua la jeune fille et les deux hommes et sortit.

« Nous allons nous aussi vous quitter. Nous vous avons assez dérangée. Mademoiselle !

-Monsieur Lupin. »

Remus salua la jeune fille et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Ce fut un plaisir de vous revoir Hermione. »

James se pencha en avant et lui fit un baisemain.

« Monsieur Potter ! Quel séducteur vous faites !

-Vous transmettrez à nouveau toutes mes condoléances à votre sœur de ma part et de celle de Harry.

-Je n'y manquerais pas.

-Au revoir Miss.

-Au revoir. »

Une fois à l'extérieur James et Remus aperçurent le commissaire Dumbledore qui les attendait dans sa voiture de fonction au coin de la rue.

« Vous ne deviez pas retourner à Scotland Yard ?

-Hum ! Oui ! Mais avant j'avais quelque chose à vous dire en dehors de la présence de ces jeunes personnes. Les résultats de l'autopsie de l'agent Diggory aboutissent aux mêmes conclusions que lors du décès de l'inspecteur Black.

- Ils ont identifié le même poison ?

-Oui. La jeune Nymphadora Tonks a étudié votre rapport et reproduit les tests en labo avec les échantillons prélevés sur le jeune homme.

-Intéressant.

-Bien ! Messieurs je dois vous laisser. Au plaisir de vous revoir ! Kingsley, ramenez-nous à Scotland Yard. »

221 Baker Street, 25 septembre 1904, 11h34

James, Remus et Harry étaient attablés autour de la dernière trouvaille culinaire de miss MacGonnagal, la gouvernante, quand on sonna à la porte.

« Et bien il semblerait que cette soupe aux huîtres et aux escargots ne doive attendre. »

James, ravi de cette diversion se précipita vers l'entrés.

« Qui est-ce, Dobby ?

-C'est le jeune monsieur Weasley, monsieur !

-Faites-le entrer voyons ! »

Le petit homme au teint olivâtre s'effaça pour faire place au jeune homme roux dégingandé.

« Bonjours monsieur Potter.

-Bonjours Ron. Viens ! Harry est dans la salle à manger.

- En fait c'est vous que je venais voir. »

Tout en parlant James l'avais conduit auprès de son fils et de son associé.

«Bonjours Harry, monsieur Lupin.

-Bonjours Ron.

-Bonjours jeune homme.

-Assieds-toi Ron. Tu as faim ? »

Avisant le contenu plus que douteux du plat il déclinât poliment l'invitation.

«Vous m'aviez demandé de faire quelques recherches sur la Bande des Death Eaters et leur chef. Aux dernières nouvelles ils sont très calmes. Depuis que leur patron est en prison, ils se bornent à des actions de petites envergures.

-Et les magasins de peintures ? »

Ron sortit un petit carnet de sa poche et le tendit au détective.

« - il n'y en a que quatre qui vendent de la peinture de luxe pour peintre. La liste des clients est par ordre décroissant du nombre des commandes.

-Intéressant, très intéressant. Dis-moi, Remus, à ton avis, qui est le plus gros acheteur de peinture de Londres.

- Vu ton sourire je supputerais qu'il s'agit de Lucius Malfoy.

-Presque, c'est son fils Draco. Et en deuxième position nous avons Bellatrix Black. »

En entendant le nom de sa nouvelle conquête, Harry se leva brusquement.

« Malfoy ? Draco Malfoy ?

-Oui mon chéri, tu le connais ? »

Puis avisant son air catastrophé.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Il s'appelle Malfoy ! » Murmura-t-il. Puis sans un mot il sortit de la maison.

Résidence Malfoy, 25 septembre 1904, 12h59

La porte du bureau de Lucius Malfoy se referma sur James, le laissant seul avec son hôte. L'aristocrate blond releva les yeux des documents qu'il semblait étudier et sourit au détective.

« Monsieur Potter. Que me vaut donc l'honneur de votre visite aujourd'hui.

-Je suppose que vous êtes au courant qu'un second agent de Scotland Yard a été tué la nuit dernière.

-Oui, je l'ai appris par le journal de ce matin. Une regrettable affaire et une véritable hécatombe dans les effectifs du commissaire Dumbledore qui ont déjà été fortement diminuée par les coupes de budget.

-Oui, en effet.

- Je vais certainement me répéter mais je n'ai rien à voir dans cette histoire. Ni dans le meurtre de l'inspecteur Black, ni dans celui de ce jeune agent. »

Lucius se leva, marcha jusqu'à James et lissa quelques plis sur le devant de la veste du détective qui déglutit nerveusement.

« Vous ne me ferais pas croire à votre innocence. Même si vous ne les avez pas tués de vos mains je reste intimement persuadé que vous êtes à l'origine des vols qui ont servis de diversion lors de ses assassinats.

-Malgré toute l'estime que je vous porte, monsieur Potter, je ne vous permets pas de porter à mon égard de telles insinuations.

- Que cela vous plaise ou non, monsieur, je prouverais que vous êtes le Slytherin. Et vous payerez pour vos crimes. »

Lucius resserra le nœud de cravate de son vis-à-vis et approcha son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de l'autre homme.

« Vous êtes extrêmement têtu Monsieur Potter. Mais je ne suis pas le monstre que vous semblez croire. Ma place n'est pas derrière les barreaux. À moins que ce ne soient ceux de votre lit que vous me suggéreriez. »

Ces derniers mots susurrés à son oreille firent rougir James qui resta tétanisé lorsque Lucius pris son visage en coupe entre ses mains et déposa ses lèvres contre les siennes.

« Cette guerre que vous estimez devoir me livrer est vaine. Cessons donc ces hostilités infantiles et faisons plus ample connaissance. Je vous en prie, laissez-moi vous faire découvrir des plaisirs...

-Non ! » James se dégagea de l'étreinte de l'homme blond et recula jusqu'à la porte.

« Pourquoi me repoussez-vous sans cesse James ?

- Ah ! Parce que maintenant c'est James !

-N'éludez pas la question. Vous cherchez ma présence, tout comme je recherche la votre, venant même jusqu'au pas de ma porte... »

Tout en parlant l'aristocrate se rapprocha du détective et tenta de le prendre par le bras.

« Laissez-moi ! Je ne vous permets pas. J'aimais ma femme et je ne trahirais jamais sa mémoire !

-Mais elle est morte ! Et je suis bien vivant moi ! Je vous en prie, nous...

-Sachez qu'il n'y aura jamais de nous, monsieur. Adieu ! » Furieux, James sortit en claquant violemment la porte laissant Lucius seul et désemparé se lamentant de sa maladresse.

Au même instant, dans un placard à balais, 25 septembre 1904, 12h59

Severus ferma la porte du bureau, laissant son employeur et le détective en tête à tête et entraîna Remus à sa suite.

« Ne devrions-nous pas les surveiller ?

-Ils sont assez grands pour se débrouiller seuls, Remus. Et nous devons parler. »

Le majordome ouvrit une porte et fit signe à son amant d'y entrer.

« Hum ! Sev ? C'est un placard !

-Je sais. Nous y serons tranquille pour parler. » Il referma la porte derrière lui et embrassa l'autre homme qui répondit avidement. Remus rompit le baiser en premier.

« Severus, il faut qu'on parle.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué ; ça ne peut pas attendre un peu ? » Tout en lui parlant Severus parsemait son cou de baisers.

« Oh ! Sev ! S'il te plaît, c'est à propos de l'autre soir...

-Oui ? Ne me dit pas que tu regrettes ? »

Remus croisa le regard soudain inquiet de Severus.

« Non ! Non ! Je ne regrette rien. Mais je me pose quelques questions à ton sujet.

-Pose les toujours.

-Hum ! Pourquoi as-tu quitté l'école de médecine ? Brillant comme tu l'étais tu aurais facilement pu obtenir une bourse.

-Je m'attendais à ce genre de questions. Je savais que tu ne serais pas dupe longtemps. Je peux te l'expliquer, mais tu dois me promettre que rien de ce que je vais te dire ne sortira d'ici. » Severus plongea sont regard d'encre dans les prunelles ambrés de Remus attendant une réponse. Celui-ci lui sourit, passa ses bras autour de son coup et déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Je te le promet.

-Bien ! Par où commencer.

-Le début, ce serait bien.

-Si je n'ai pas demandé de bourse c'est parce que je n'étais pas vraiment étudiant. Tous comme je ne suis pas un vrai majordome. Je travaille pour le commissaire Dumbledore. À l'époque je m'étais infiltré dans l'internat pour enquêter sur le meurtre d'Igor Karkarof. Aujourd'hui j'ai pour mission de surveiller les faits et gestes de Lucius Malfoy.

-Tu dois donc pouvoir me dire s'il est le Slytherin.

-Je suis désolé mais je n'ai pas le droit de révéler ce genre d'information.

-Je comprends.

-J'espère que ça ne change rien entre nous ?

-Non. »

Soudain le bruit d'une porte qui claque attira leur attention.

« Je crois que James et ton patron ont fini leur petite discussion. Il va falloir que j'y aille.

-Quant peut-on se revoir ?

-Ce soir. Rejoints-moi là où l'on s'est vus pour la première fois. »

Remus embrassa une dernière fois son amant et sortit rejoindre son associé.

Quelque par hors de la ville, près d'un étang, 25 septembre 1904, 14h01

Draco apercevant Harry assit sous un chêne arrêta son cheval et mit pied à terre.

« Harry ? Tu es déjà là ? » Souriant il s'approcha doucement de lui dans le but de l'étreindre. Mais, quand Harry leva vers lui des yeux emplis de haine il stoppa sa progression, son cœur emplit d'inquiétude.

« Amour, quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Comment as-tu pu ! C'est pour ça que tu ne voulais pas me le dire. Je te faisais confiance et toi tu... Je te hais ! » Le jeune Potter se leva et s'enfuit en courant suivi de peu par le cavalier blond.

« -Mais ! Harry ! Attend ! Reviens ! Q'ai-je donc fait pour mérité ta haine ? » Draco attrapa son amant par le bras et le ramena vers lui.

« LÂCHE-MOI MALFOY !

-Comment connais-tu mon nom ?

-Tu t'es bien moqué de moi ! Depuis le début tu savais qui j'étais. Je t'ai fait confiance mais je n'étais qu'un jouet pour toi ! Alors laisse-moi ! Je ne veux plus jamais te voir.

-Mais...

-Vas t'en !

-Harry, je t'en pris ! Écoute-moi !

-Non !

-Je t'aime, Harry !

-Tu mens !

-Non ! Harry, s'il te plaît.

-Laisse-moi partir.

-Harry ! » Il se dégagea de l'étreinte de l'héritier Malfoy et s'enfuit en courant à travers les marais.

221 Baker Street, 25 septembre 1904, 17h09

Harry entra dans la maison, claqua la porte et monta dans sa chambre sous le regard intrigué de Minerva et Dobby.

« Mais qu'ont-ils tous aujourd'hui ? » Demanda la vieille femme. Le petit homme haussa les épaules pour montrer son ignorance.

« Tout d'abord monsieur Lupin qui est encore plus dans la lune qu'en temps normal, puis monsieur Potter qui, quand il ne rêvasse pas, passe son temps à grommeler des choses incompréhensibles à propos de pervers bien trop séduisant pour sa santé. Et maintenant le petit Harry, qui semblait si heureux ses derniers jours rentre en pleurant. »

Dobby haussa à nouveau des épaules en signe d'impuissance.

« Tu pourrais au moins me répondre quand je te parle ! » Soupirant après l'attitude du valet elle ramassa son plateau et apporta le thé à son employeur.

Le détective et son associé étaient confortablement assis devant la cheminé et discutaient de la présente affaire quand la gouvernante, qui était à son service depuis des années, entra.

« Merci Minerva. Posez ça là.

-Bien monsieur. » Elle posa le plateau sur la table basse, servi deux tasses de Darjeeling et sortit.

« Bien ! Récapitulons ce que nous savons.

-Si tu veux James... » Remus poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme tout en fixant les flammes dans l'âtre d'un air absent.

« Dis ! Tu m'écoutes ?

-Oui, oui !

-Bien ! Je disais donc, que savons-nous ? Le poison utilisé provient d'une espèce de grenouille originaire d'Amérique du Sud, ce qui implique que le meurtrier possède des connaissances sur les poisons ou cette région du globe. Deuxièmement cette personne savait que Sirius était allergique au lait.

-Ce qui prouve que l'assassin n'a pas ou très peu de connaissance en médecine. Il aurait su que l'absorption de lait ne l'aurait pas tué.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Certain !

-A moins qu'il ait voulut nous faire croire qu'il ignorait ce fait et qu'il aurait voulut par cet habile stratagème nous mettre sur une fausse piste.

-Voyons James ! Laisse donc Lucius Malfoy en dehors de cette histoire. Il est innocent.

-Qui te parle du sieur Malfoy ! Non cela pourrait être n'importe qui.

-Tu ne me feras pas croire que ce n'est pas à lui que tu pensais.

-Oh ! Si tu veux ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te dit qu'il est innocent ?

-Une intuition.

-Qui s'appelle Severus ? »

Remus s'empourpra et détourna son regard.

« D'accord, je ne te demanderais pas pourquoi tu m'a lâchement abandonné dans les bras de l'autre serpent et pourquoi tu sortais d'un placard à balais lorsque tu m'as rejoint.

-Dans ses bras ?

-Troisièmement nous savons que le criminel est gaucher et légèrement plus petit que la victime.

-Les...

-Ah ! Oui ! Diggory...

-Le rapport du légiste confirme qu'il s'agit sûrement de la même personne qui les a assassiné.

-Et enfin nous savons que la peinture utilisée provient sûrement d'une boutique où nos principaux suspects s'approvisionnent. Dis-moi, le fils Malfoy, il est grand ?

-Ne me dit pas que tu le soupçonnes ? Il n'a aucun mobile.

-Sirius voulait arrêter son père.

-Pour ça il faudrait prouver que Lucius Malfoy est bien le Slytherin. Cela ne nous laisse pas beaucoup de suspect.

-Oui ! Et le coupable est évident. Ou... Je devrais plutôt dire la coupable !

-Et c'est ?

-Élémentaire mon chère Moony ! Nous avions la réponse sous les yeux depuis le début. Appelle le commissaire Dumbledore. Nous avons une meurtrière à arrêter. »

Résidence Lestrange, 25 septembre 1904, 18h32

James et Remus s'apprêtaient à sonner à la porte de la riche veuve quand ils furent rejoints par Dumbledore et quelques agents.

« Et bien monsieur Potter, allez-vous nous expliquer pourquoi vous nous avez fait venir ici.

-Pas tout de suite. J'aimerais que tous les protagonistes soient présents avant de commencer ma démonstration.

-Monsieur Lupin ? Savez-vous quelles sont ses conclusions ?

-Vous le connaissez aussi bien que moi et savez pertinemment qu'il ne révèlera rien à personne tant qu'il ne l'aura pas décidé. Mais j'ai quand même ma petite idée. »

James sonna et le petit homme grassouillet et chauve à tête de rat vint leur ouvrir.

« Bonjours nous voudrions parler à madame Lestrange.

-Madame ne reçoit personne à cette heure ci. Je suis désolé mais veuillez repasser demain.

-Je suis accompagné par le commissaire Dumbledore. C'est très important et cela ne prendra pas longtemps.

-Je suis désolé mais mes ordres sont stricts. »

James commençait à perdre patience et s'apprêtait à forcer le passage quand Bellatrix apparu dans le hall d'entrer.

« Qui est-ce Peter ?

-Ce sont des messieurs de Scotland Yard et le détective Potter Madame.

-Et bien qu'attends-tu donc ! Fait les entrer.

-bien Madame ! » Il s'effaça et laissa pénétrer les hôtes de sa maîtresse à l'intérieure de la demeure. La petite procession suivit la propriétaire des lieux jusqu'à ce qui semblait être un petit atelier de peintre. Le modèle qui était allongé nu sur un sofa se leva et s'enveloppa dans un drap à leur arriver.

« Vous pouvez nous laisser Blaise.

-Bien madame. »

Alors que le sujet sortait James s'approcha d'un établi et examina quelques pots de peinture.

« Mon modèle, Blaise Zabini. » Ajouta-t-elle en réponse au regard interrogateur du commissaire.

« Comme vous pouvez le voir je peignait. Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

-C'est à Monsieur Potter qu'il faut poser cette question. »

En entendent son nom James se retourna et afficha un sourire carnassier.

« Nous somme là pour une excellente raison madame. J'ai identifié le meurtrier de votre cousin. »

Il ramassa un pot de peinture verte qu'il tendit à l'inspecteur Hagrid.

« Gardez ceci comme pièce à conviction et demander au labo de comparer la composition de cette peinture avec celle retrouvée sur le corps.

-Comment ! » S'écria la quintuple veuve indigné.

« Calmez-vous madame ! Prenez des notes Lockhart ! Madame gardez-vous des effets personnels ayant appartenu à feu le professeur Binns votre ancien mari ?

- Oui, j'ai conservé ses fioles et ses notes qui sont dans ce secrétaire. Là ! Derrière-vous. »

James ouvris quelque tiroir et y découvrit ce qu'il cherchait. Il tendit une petite fiole à Hagrid.

« Pièce à conviction numéro deux ! Une fiole de_ phyllobates terribilis. _C'est néanmoins ce qui est inscrit sur ce flacon et je suis sûr que mademoiselle Tonks se fera un plaisir de nous le confirmer.

-Monsieur je ne vous permets pas !

- Troisièmement, si je ne me trompe vous êtes gauchère ?

-Je ne voie pas en quoi cela vous regarde ?

- Il se trouve que la meurtrière était probablement gauchère. Vous comprenez où je veux en venir ? »

Bellatrix blêmit.

« Non vous ne voyez pas ? Parlons alors de vos trois précédents maris. Tous morts dans des circonstances douteuses. Dois-je continuer ? »

Madame Lestrange tenta de s'enfuir mais Remus la rattrapa.

« Pourquoi l'avez-vous tué ? Il avait découvert que c'était vous qui aviez tué vos précédents époux et voulais vous dénoncer aux autorités ?

-Oui ! Je l'ai tué ! Ce sale traître à son sang qui a osé travailler et se mettre aux ordres d'un inférieur ! Et ce sale petit fouineur de Diggory qui m'avait vue ce soir là ! Je les ai tué, comme j'ai tué mes précédents maris, et je le referais s'il le fallais ! »

Elle s'effondra et éclata en sanglot. Le commissaire Dumbledore s'approcha alors d'elle et lui passa une paire de menotte.

« Madame, je vous prierez de bien vouloir me suivre à Scotland Yard. Vous êtes accusé des meurtres de Sirius Black, Cédric Diggory, ... euh ! Comment s'appelaient ses trois époux ?

- William Quirelle, Rupert Nigel Binns et Rudolfus Lestrange.

-Bien ! Madame, après vous ! »

Ce soir là Albus Dumbledore sortit de la résidence des Lestrange suivit de Bellatrix et des inspecteurs Hagrid et Lockhart.

Cimetière privé des Black, 26 septembre 1904, 11h00

La pluie tombait lentement sur la petite procession ; l'eau ruisselant lentement sur les visages, se mêlant aux larmes. Le cercueil tomba au fond de la fosse avec un bruit sourd masquant à peine les pleurs du jeune Harry.

James posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de son fils et observa les personnes présentes. Conformément à la volonté du défunt, seul les proches étaient présents. Le commissaire Dumbledore dans les yeux duquel on pouvait lire la profonde tristesse d'avoir perdu un excellent inspecteur et un ami, Miss Narcissa Black sa cousine qui pleurait silencieusement tout en s'appuyant sur son majordome, Nymphadora Tonks, Alastor Maugrey, Rubeus Derrick Hagrid, Gilderoy Colombo Lockard et quelques autres de ses anciens collègues de Scotland Yard, Harry qui restait inconsolable et enfin Remus Lupin et lui-même ses amis de longue date. Portant son regard sur les environs immédiat il remarqua la présence de Lucius Malfoy et de Severus Snape qui se tenaient en retrait. Le blond le salua de la main et lui envoya un baiser.

James fut ramené brutalement à la réalité par le commissaire qui l'apostropha. Le prêtre avait fini l'oraison funèbre sans même qu'il s'en rende compte. Détournant son attention de la gracile silhouette de Lucius, le détective consentit à écouter le vieil homme.

« Monsieur Potter, encore une fois je dois vous remercier de votre aide qui nous a été extrêmement précieuse.

-C'était la moindre des choses que d'aider la police à faire son travail.

-Je vous rappel que mon offre de vous offrir un poste d'inspecteur à Scotland Yard est toujours d'actualité. Vous seriez un grand atout pour nous.

- Je vous remercie mais je préfère garder ma liberté.

-Si c'est ce que vous désirez. »

Le vieil homme se détourna comme s'il s'apprêtait à partir mais se ravisa.

« Ah ! J'allais oublier. L'ambassadrice de France m'a demandé de vous donner cette lettre. »

Il lui tendit une petite enveloppe rose cachetée.

« Le Slytherin lui a envoyé un message la prévenant qu'il avait l'intention de voler sa rivière de diamant ce soir.

-Je me rendrai à l'ambassade tout à l'heure dans ce cas. Merci de m'avoir transmis ce message.

-Nous nous y reverrons probablement ce soir. Au revoir monsieur Potter.

-Au revoir ! »

Le vieil homme regagna son véhicule laissant James seul. Ce dernier ce retourna afin de vérifier si Lucius Malfoy épier toujours l'enterrement mais il avait disparu.

Lucius ne quitta pas James des yeux de toute la cérémonie, guettant ses moindre fait et geste. Au bout d'une heure l'homme sembla enfin le remarquer ce qui fit jubiler le blond qui s'empressa immédiatement de lui faire signe.

« Vous allez bien Monsieur Malfoy ?

-Mais oui Severus ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Tiens on dirait que la cérémonie est finie. Profites-en pour aller faire ton rapport au vieil homme. Je t'attendrais dans la voiture. Et dépêches-toi ! Nous avons du travail qui nous attend ce soir. »

fin de l'épisode


End file.
